South to Heart's Fulfillment
by FanPyre-09
Summary: Bella's lost people in her life. She goes south for college after losing someone very close to her. Before she leaves, she dreams of a green eyed boy-Edward. After she get to her school, she goes book shopping and meets Edward. Better than it sounds! A/U
1. Prologue: A Single Word

_**Author's Note: I know that you guys are waiting on an update on 'Blessing in Disguise' but I've come in contact with a bit of 'Writer's Block' on that story and it's not coming along very well. Plus, I think that my publisher may be mad at me for taking so long and the fact that I've completely changed my story doesn't help. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this story and I know that it is a little sad at the beginning but I promise that it will get better from here! Plus, this is my first A/U fanfic so please don't be too brutal. Please enjoy and don't hate me! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

**Prologue: A Single Word**

"Bella."

A single word.

That was all it took to make the tears fall.

It had been hard enough when my mom had died but now...

With our father gone, it was going to be even harder on Emmett and me.

We had no one. I guess that was why my Aunt Heather was the one trying to get me to go to the funeral.

My dad had been the Police Chief to the great people of Forks, Washington but that hadn't been able to help him when he had drowned while fishing. Poor Billy hadn't been able to do anything but call 911.

"Bella, you have to get ready. The funeral's in less than an hour." I buried my head in my pillow again and tried to make sure she couldn't see the tears that were streaming down my face. I had to be strong. I had to. There was no other option. Emmett was already at the funeral parlor, greeting our family members. He had left hours ago. I, on the other hand, had yet to even get out of bed.

I felt the side of the bed sag beside me and I turned to face the wall.

There had to be a way to make the tears stop.

So, I thought of the last time my dad and I had been together. The way we had been watching some stupid baseball game, him laughing and me reading some book called 'Twilight' about vampiric love. I kept glancing over to see him taking another swig of his Budweiser and shaking my head. It had been just another night in the Swan residence. Too bad that it was the last night my father and I would spend together.

I felt a few last tears escape before I turned my head and Aunt Heather pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear. This was tough on her also. Charlie had been her only brother and now she was alone. I could see the bags under her eyes where she had been up late crying. I probably didn't look any different. I hadn't gotten very much sleep in the last three days.

"Aunt Heather," I said in a rather raspy voice, "I think that I can dress myself. Do you mind?" I kinda gestured towards the door and she smiled slightly before walking to the door. I sat in bed for a few more minutes before finally giving up and climbing out of the bed. I walked over my sorry excuse for a closet and pulled out the only black clothes I owned: A slimple black button up blouse and a pair of black dress pants with small pockets on the sides. I also grabbed my one and only pair of black dress shoes.

I really didn't want to go but then I would feel guilty for not paying my last respects to my father. I slowly got dressed and slid on my shoes. I pulled my hair back slightly and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were big and puffy, red around the edges. I must look horrible to everyone else.

I stood just as Aunt Heather tapped on the door.

"Ready to go, Bella?" She peeked her head in as she asked. I nodded and walked over to the door, grabbing my jacket in the process. I switched out the light and closed the door. I made my way towards the stairs behind her, pausing at the door to Charlie's room. The bed was still messed up and there were fishing magazines strewn across the floor. The hamper was open and slightly over-flowing. I smiled as I remembered him asking me to do his laundry before he left that morning. I had told him that I would do it later. If everyone else had had their way, the room would be immaculate and there wouldn't be anything on the floor, the clothes would be washed, and the closet would be nice and tidy. I had stood guard for the first few hours when everyone had arrived but had fallen asleep. I woke up in my bed and assumed that either Emmett or Uncle Paul had carried me there. I had run straight to his room only to find it unscathed.

When I walked downstairs, I paused at the kitchen door to look at Charlie's chair. I could still see him sitting there, eating fried fish and drinking an orange soda. _**(WOOO! Go orange soda! Sorry, please excuse my randomness...)**_ I smiled to myself again and went out to my truck. For once, it wasn't raining but it was still a bit chilly.

_**--------------**_

The drive to the the funeral parlor had been quite silent. Aunt Heather had ridden with me while Uncle Paul had taken their car. I was glad that she had found Paul a few years ago and that she had someone to spend her life with now. But it still didn't help the fact that I was an orphan now. It didn't matter that I was almost 18 now and Emmett was 21. We were orphans and the only people we had were each other.

When Aunt Heather and I had arrived at the funeral parlor, everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I had stared right back and they hesitantly resumed their conversations. I had walked straight up to Emmett and he had opened his arms in the hug I had been expecting. Although he looked like a grizzly bear, he was actually a big teddy bear on the inside.

After a few minutes of meet and greets with relatives, it was time for what I had been dreading. Emmett had wrapped his huge arms around me and escorted me to the casket. I had slowly lowered my gaze to the corpse and had held in my sobs. I guess I had been shaking or something because when I felt something moving, Emmett had been standing stark still, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

My father had looked so peaceful. It seemed as if he was only sleeping. His eyes had been sown shut and he had a smile permanently fixated on his face. One glimpse was all I could take. I turned my face into my brother's chest and let the silent tears escape from my body...

Now, I was at home, laying in bed, trying to forget the way everyone had been crying around his tombstone. The way my and my family's friends had been mourning together. The thought of it made me sick and I resisted running to the bathroom and letting my body do as it wished. I turned into my pillow and let the sobs overtake me.

I guess I fell asleep because the last thing I remember was me talking to this extremely attractive boy at Starbucks _**(For those who don't know what a Starbucks is, it's a very popular coffee shop chain here in the good ol' United States of America)**_ and he was comforting me. I don't even know who this boy is but for some reason, his gorgeous green eyes drew me in...

"Bella.... Oh, Beeellllaaa.... Waaake uuuppp." I groaned at the sound of my brother's voice. That meant that I had overslept. I was usually up before he was. I rolled over and then was very cold. I shot straight up as I realized Emmett had pulled the covers off of me. I was in skimpy little boy shorts and a tank-top/sports bra combo. That couldn't have been very pleasant for him to see me in because he threw the blanket and sheets back on top of me. "Whoa, Bells. Next time warn a guy before he gets a peek at his baby sister, will ya?" I knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood so I played along.

"Certainly. Will do. Now, can you leave me alone? I'm trying to catch up on some much needed beauty sleep."

"Ain't that the truth..." I heard my idiot of a brother mutter before I threw a pillow at him

"Great. Thanks a lot, Emmett. Now I don't have anything to block out the light with." I rolled over and tried to bury my head in the covers. My attempts were halted when I felt a low sagging in my bed. "Emmett, get out of my bed. I'm trying to get some shut eye here." I swatted at him until I made contact. I felt a change in weight distribution as he did as I asked.

"Fine, but don't you want to see everybody off before they leave?" I sat up at his comment. I had completely forgotten that my relatives were leaving today. That meant that we could have our house back and that we didn't have to act as if everything was ok. "That's my girl," Emmett said before shutting my door and leaving me to get dressed. I practically jumped off of my bed and ran to my closet. There wasn't much left to choose from seeing as I already had all of my things packed up to leave next week. Now, Charlie wouldn't have to worry about a long goodbye at the airport.

That one thought alone made me remember why everyone was here in the first place. Why everyone had flown in from different parts of the country to little ol' Forks. I slowed in my movements and went to sit on my bed again. I had nothing to wear that was clean enough to be suitable to go out in public. I couldn't really go and ask Emmett for something to wear because his clothes would swallow me whole just before falling off.

So, I did something I never thought I would do again. I got up and went across the hall. I walked right into my father's room and turned on the light. I went to his closet and pulled out my favourite shirt of his. It was a gorgeous golden colour and I knew that it would bring out the slight hint of natural highlights in my otherwise bland hair. I glanced around the room one more time before going back to the doorway, turning off the light, and heading back across the hall to my room.

I slid the shirt off the hanger and pulled my own over my head. I unbuttoned the shirt slowly before sliding my arms in the sleeves. It still smelled like him. Like aftershave, beer, and fish. It was such an unappealing combination of smells but at that moment, thatcombination was the best scent in the world. I stood holding the collar to my nose for who knows how long before Emmett called from downstairs. I hurried to pull on some jeans and slipped on my 'I heart Jack' shoes. They had purple hearts on them but I didn't care. I was in a hurry and they were the first ones I saw. _**( I really do have a pair of these and they are, like, my favourite shoes that I own. The Nightmare Before Christmas Rocks!)**_

I bolted downstairs and met Emmett at the door. "It's 'bout time." He was holding the keys to his motorcycle that he and Jacob had rebuilt together and I grabbed my keys and jacket off of the end table in the living room. In the process, I knocked the remote off and the t.v. turned on. There was a game on and we both stilled in our movements. This was the Championship game Charlie had been talking about for the last two weeks. I felt my knees wobble a bit before slowly falling, as if suspended in time, before feeling a pair of arms around me.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"Dad? Is that you?" I had to be hearing things. There was no way...

"No, Bells. It's Em. Are you ok?" I could hear the concern in his voice and wanted to stand, to show him how strong I could be, but I couldn't find my knees. It was as if I was only a head and torso. I didn't know what had just happened but I had a feeling that I should have been leaving to go somewhere. That I was needed elsewhere. But at that moment, all I could think of was that boy from my dream. With his slightly tousled bronze hair, pale skin, and enchanting green eyes....

"Yeah, Em. I'm fine." I managed to get out those two short sentences with a raspy breath. He helped me stand up and I leaned against the wall. He pulled away for a moment to study my face and I tried to make my face a mask.

"Bella, are you sure that you can do this? That you can say good-bye to everyone again?" I could hear the concern in his voice and when I looked up, I could see it in his eyes. He really didn't know if I could handle this. I was going away to college next week and he was still worried about his baby sister.

"Yeah, Em. I'm sure. I can do this." I pushed myself off of the wall and made my way to the door. Of course, when I opened the door it was raining. There was no way the good weather could last for more than a day or two in this dreary ol' town.

I made my way to my rust bucket of a truck and Emmett did the same to his motorcycle. He followed me to the airport and I was kinda in a haze the whole time. I still couldn't get the image out of my head of that green-eyed boy. I had had dreams in the past of things and then a few days or quite possibly the next day it would happen. My mom used to tell me that it was a sign of the devil. That I was going to Hell if I didn't keep myself in check. Unfortunately, when I was in an accident a few years ago, it didn't happen as often as it used to, if ever. _**(This is really something from my life. I used to do it almost every night but I was in a car wreck in the fourth grade that messed with my memory and all that jazz.) **_Maybe this was a sign. Maybe I was going to meet this boy at some point in the future.

I really didn't know but I was determined to find out. There was something more to this boy than met the eye. Something that he didn't let just anyone see in himself. There had to be. I pondered these thoughts all the way to Port Angeles. Emmett pulled up beside me at the airport and had to tap on the window just to get my attention. I must have really been out of it.

We walked into the airport and made our way to the gate where most of out family was departing. Maybe I would see them again soon. Wait a minute. Is that really what I wanted? To have to deal with all of the pity looks from my so called loved ones? Maybe after a while... but not anytime soon.

We said our good byes and Emmett and I made our way to the little cafe at the other end of the airport.

That was when I heard his name for the first time. I turned the moment I heard it. I don't know why I did, but I did it. It was just a murmur, a whisper in the wind. I don't even know if someone said it or if I just imagined it. But it was enough to draw my attention. I don't even know how I knew the name, how I knew it belonged to him, how I knew that I needed to remember the name forever. Edward.

Just one word made the tears want to fall. I wanted to cry. At a time like this, when my world shoud be falling apart, I was worried about a boy. But I couldn't help wanting to meet him,

"Bells, are you ok?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back at the barely touched banana nut muffin in front of me. My apple juice looked just as lonely.

"Yeah, Emmett. I'm ok." At least, I thought I was. I was such a mess.

_**Additional Author's Note: I'm sorry if I write ol' instead of old a lot. But I'm from Tennessee and it's just something that I'm used to saying. I hope that it didn't disappoint any of you but know that it will get better later on. All stories need a little back story and I still left out a bunch of stuff but that stuff will come out later and help the plot develop. If you haven't yet, you guys need to got see the movie! I saw it twice and I can't wait for the DVD to come out. go to my profile and find my MySpace link 'cuz, I'm going to be posting a blog and pictures about it sometime soon! (Let me just say this - over 200 ppl, 10 degree weather, and a 2 and 1/2 hour wait!) I'm going to post at least the next chapter today so that it will start looking a bit better. Bella still has to meet Edward and the others so you know that there is a lot in store for this story. I'm not sure what exactly but I think that it will come along after a while. **_


	2. Chptr 1: Books and Coffee

_**Author's Note: I can't wait to get this story out and available to the public. I hope that you guys don't hate me too much for the last chapter but it was really a prologue so you can't hate me too terribly. Please keep reading and I promise that it will get better in the future. Like i promised, here's a second chapter in one day! That's a first for me! My BETA and close personal friend, Running On Faith, has given me a few ideas and I hope will continue to do so in the future. So enough of the babbling... Here's the real 1st chaper! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human**

**Books and Coffee **

I still couldn't believe what had happened over the last week. My father had died, Emmett and I had cleaned up our house for the realtors, and I had just gotten on a plane to start my Freshman year at college. So far, college wasn't lookin' so hot.

But there was still Edward. I hadn't met him yet but I intended on doing so shortly. I needed to see those green eyes again. I had only dreamt of him once more, last night, since that first night. It was a different scene because we were in Barnes and Noble now and I had a small stack of books in my arms whereas he only had a few._** (For those who don't know what a Barnes and Noble is, it's a bookstore here in Tennessee. I love it there!) **_ I hadn't said anything to Emmett because he would probably tell me that I should stop thinking about him and to forget about him.

Emmett had always been a good big brother. He had always been there for me, especially this spring when I had ended it with my one and only boyfriend. He had been there when I had been shunned by the two mean girls of the school last year and had even helped me pass math so I could graduate. It had never been my strong suit. When Emmett had put me on the plane this morning, I could tell that he was holding back tears. He had been so much like Charlie in that way, always trying to hold back the mushy stuff, trying to be strong. Even if he wasn't his real father. _**(A/N: Muwahahaha - forshadowing perhaps?)**_

I think that I fell asleep again because now I was in some room, maybe it was my dorm room, and there was a girl there, probably my roommate, playing with some little decorations on one side of the room. She had short spiky black hair and was really tiny. I hadn't the faintest clue who she was but I fully intended to find out. Maybe she and the boy were linked somehow...

Wait. There was a picture in her hand, she was trying to she me who was in it... Was that-? It couldn't be! That was Edward, the boy with the green eyes... Maybe they were dating... If so, I shouldn't even bother trying to find out who they were.__

_"Attention, passengers. If you would please place your seats back into the upright positions and fold back your trays, we are about to make our landing. Thank you for flying Northwestern Airlines."_ I was pulled back from my dream by the stupid stewardess. I leaned my chair back up and pulled the pillow out from behind my head. I don't even know how long the flight had been but I didn't really want to find out. I had had enough of a struggle getting over the fact that I was actually going to school so far away from my friends.

Going to school in the south was probably not the best idea I'd ever had in the world but it was too late to go back now. I had enrolled and it would be a waste of good scholarship money if I dropped out. My dad may have been a cop but we were never rich. I had so many scholarships and grants that it wasn't even funny. I had a Buchanan Fellowhip _**(It's real and I'm applying for it) **_and a butt load of others to follow it up.

I grabbed my carry on bag and followed the other passengers to the door. When we got to the terminal, I went to stupid baggage claim and tried to make sure that none of my luggage was lost. If it was, I'd be royally screwed out of clothes for the year. Emmett was planning on moving down here shortly and then I would have someone that I actually knew here. I just hoped that I could make it until then. Thankfully, nothing was lost so I grabbed my suitcases and headed for the door.

Being late August, it was rather warm. I had grown used to the temperatures of the north and the sudden heat surprised me a bit. I stood outside for who knows how long until I finally got hold of a taxi and then threw my stuff in the trunk before telling the driver where I was headed. I had no idea where the school was so I hoped that he was going the right way.

The driver was probably a bit older than Emmett but he had a bit of a farmer's tan. Maybe he was just driving cabs before school started. I didn't know. He had shaggy brown hair and seemed like a big kid at heart.

"So, are you from around these here parts, Miss?" I could hear the southern twang in his voice and I knew that I would have to get used to it eventually.

"Um, no. I'm originally from Arizona but I just came from Washington to go to school." I was trying to be polite yet give as little information as possible. He seemed to get it because he only nodded.

"I hope that you like our fine state, Miss. Well, here's your stop." I turned at the sound of his words and looked to my right to see a huge campus. There were buildings everywhere and the greens were covered in masses of students. I could only imagine what a typical school day here would be like.

He slowed to a stop at the entrance where everyone else was going and I got out to get my things. The driver suprised me a bit when I looked up to see him beside me. I stifled a shudder.

"Let me help you with those. My name's Seth, by the way." He reached out a hand and I hesitated for a moment before taking it. I guess it was just Southern hospitality.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Thank you, Seth." I went to close the trunk but he beat me to it. I smiled at him as politely as I could manage.

"Here's my card, Ms. Swan. Please feel free to call anytime you need a ride somewhere." He gave me a big grin and I could see that he used some kind of tobacco. His teeth were very dirty and looked as if he hadn't been to the dentist in years.

.

"Thank you, Seth. I'll be sure to remember that." I nodded and stuck the card in my back pocket before turning to go inside. I went to the admissions office and got my dorm assignment before going to the place where I would be spending the next four years of my life.

It was a huge campus and it took me a while to find the right dorm. For once, I was glad that I didn't have that many clothes. When I finally found the dorm, I went into the air-conditioned building and looked around at my new 'living room'. It was ok looking. I stared at the paper in my hand and read the room number: 318. _**(Anybody get what the number 18 stands for?) **_I let out an exasperated sigh. That meant that it was on the stupid third floor. I had some climbing to do.

I gathered up my stuff and made my way up the stupid stairs, sweat starting to bead on my forehead. I hadn't been this hot in a while. There was no air-conditioning in the stairwell yet. I finally made it up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I sat down my stuff and and pulled my key out of my pocket. I almost dropped it before getting it into the keyhole. I turned the key and walked in to see that my roommate had already been here. And that she loved bright colour.

Her bed spread was a dull yellow colour and she had a matching throw rug on one side of her bed. I walked over to the open bed and threw my stuff onto it. I then walked over to her side of the room and looked at the pictures she had on display. I saw one that caught my eye and I went to pick it up. I had to do a double-take. The girl in the picture was the girl from my dream. That meant that she was also my roommate. Wait a minute. That boy in the picture was the boy from my dream, Edward. He was kissing her on the cheek and she had a big smile on her face. Oh yeah. They were definitely dating.

I put the picture down and walked back over to my bed. I needed to unpack before she came back but I was a bit tired. I laid back for what felt like a few minutes before waking up and realizing that I had dozed off. I sat straight up and jumped off my bed a few seconds later. I had to steady myself before I fell over because I didn't have the best balance in the world.I got that from my dad. That was why my young years spent in Ballet lessons had been a waste of time and money.

Once I had my balance, I turned around and unzipped the biggest suitcase. I picked up a few of my clothes and went to the open dresser. I proceeded to unpack the rest of my things in silence. When I was finished, I slid my suitcase under my bed and sat back on my bed. The room wasn't that small but it was still a bit cramped for two teenage girls. I was starting to get bored and wished that I hadn't sold all of my books to pay for college. Especially since I ended up not needing to in the end.

That gave me an idea. I stood up and pulled Seth's card out of my pocket. For once, I was glad that Emmett had insisted on me getting a cell phone. I had the red nv2 but I rarely used it. _**(This is really my phone and I wanted it to have a small role in this. lol)**_ I pushed in the numbers and waited as it rung. His ringback tone was a stupid country song and I hated it. Country music was absolutely repulsive. _**(I personally love country music but Bella and Edward hate it in this story for all intensive purposes)**_

When he finally answered, I asked him if he could come get me because I needed to get somewhere. He said yeah and I told him that I would meet him where he had dropped me off earlier. He said ok and we hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and got up. When I got to the door, I noticed a note taped onto the back of the door for the first time. I took it off and read what must have been my roommate's exquisite hand-writing.

_'Sorry I don't know your name yet but I hope that we will become the best of friends. I'm sorry that I'm not there but I stepped out to get a few decorating supplies. This room is absolutely dreadful. Anyway, I hope to be back in a few hours and then I can introduce myself properly. I hope to see you soon, Roomie! Much Love, Alice'_

So her name was Alice and she hoped to be the best of friends. Maybe that would be possible but right now, I had to get back all the way across campus. I went back and grabbed my wallet out of my carry-on and then stepped out into the hallway. There were a few more students arriving and I nodded at them when they said hello. I was just anxious to get where I was going.

When I got to the gate, Seth was already there and I apologized for making him wait but he said it was ok. He drove in silence and I wasn't about to go prying into his personal life. Maybe if I knew him a bit longer, I would feel comfortable asking him questions about his life but not right now. I was trying to make a list of what to get. I had about a hundred and seventy-five dollars with me because I had the rest of it hidden deep in one of my drawers back at the dorm so I could get quite a bit. When we got to the mall, I thanked Seth, tried to pay him although he refused, saying that it was what friends would do, and then went inside.

It took a few minutes to find the store but when I found it, I walked right in. It felt right being there, like a second home almost. I went straight to the classics. I found a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and even a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Sense and Sensibility _before going to the newer books. I loved a good romance but I was open to all genres. That way, I would have something to do on my days off after I found a job because there was no way I would have another boyfriend from this place. I hated Rednecks.

I found a few more books that I had read before (_For a Few Demons More, The Outlaw Demon Wails, Wicked Nights, Wicked Pleasure, _and _MoonGazer)_ and a few that I hadn't _(Fangs For the Memories, Fangs But No Fangs, Heaven's Kiss, Flight to Freedom, _and _The Host) __**(These are all books that I've read and loved)**_ It was good thing that I had enough to buy a bookcase because I was going to need it. I fully intended on building up my book collection again and hopefully have a bigger one this time.

That was when I noticed him. He was peering around the corner and if I hadn't've recognized those eyes, I would have been totally peeved that I was being stalked.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I had come to the mall to get some new clothes for school. I had wondered into Barnes and Noble because I thought that I had seen a familiar face. I had only seen the face once before, and only for a brief moment in time. After my family had moved here from Washington, my father hadn't kept in great touch with Chief Swan. Although they had gone to school together, they hadn't been able to remain close friends after they parted ways. We all moved here about ten years ago and after that, they had only talked to each other on the phone every so often and eventually, Charlie entered the twenty-first century by getting a computer.

He had emailed a picture to my father and I had been using his laptop at the time so I had seen what it contained. There had been a picture of the most beautiful creature along with a brief message. _'This is Bella, all grown up. She's a Senior now, the same as your Edward. I wish they had met before you and Esme had moved away. Charlie'_

I hadn't meant to read the mesage but I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had had to close the mesage once Carlisle had walked into the room and I haven't looked at it since.

When I saw her, I had to follow, to know if it was her or not. I also had to see if she was as beautiful in person. I had no doubt that she was but I had to be sure.

I meandered through the aisles for a few minutes before hearing the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I heard someone humming to themselves. After a few minutes, I realized that it was actually someone talking rapidly to themselves. I walked a bit further until I found the aisle from which the sound was coming from. I hid in the next aisle over and peeked around the corner. There was a stack on the floor containing around eleven books and she had another one in her hand. I read the title and smiled to myself. I had read the book months ago when it had first been released. It was _The Host_ and it was a great book. There was a conversation starter for you.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because I blinked and then was met with the most beautiful, round, wide brown eyes I had ever seen. She had spotted me so now there was nothing to do but go and introduce myself properly. Maybe this would go well, maybe not.

I walked up to her slowly and she lowered her book onto the top of her others. She was going to buy all of those? I knew that Charlie didn't have a lot of money and she didn't need to spend all of her money on these. She still had to buy her school books. If that was why she was here in the first place. But that was none of my business...

Wait. Was that why she here in the first place? Tennesse was a long ways away from Washington.

I stopped in front of her and smiled. She looked as if she had seen me before, like she had seen a picture as I had. I didn't know if Carlisle had sent Charlie a picture but, again, that was none of my business.

"Hi. I'm Edward." I stuck out my hand and she looked at it for a split second before taking it.

"Bella." That one word spoke hundreds.

"Hi._" _I repeated. I glanced at her stack of books before continuing. "Do you need some help with those? I don't have that many myself." I only had two books and they weren't that heavy. She nodded and I bent to pick up half of the books. I heard her mutter a soft thank you and I smiled at her again. She picked up the rest of them and I led the way to the checkout counter. How could I get her to talk to me? I needed to hear her voice again.

"So... Have you always lived in Tennessee, Bella?" I tried to ease into the conversation. I turned to see her shake her head before continuing.

"No. I just moved here today go to school. My dad died last week." She said the last part quietly and I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. I stopped in my treacks. Charlie was dead? How had that happened?

"I'm sorry to ask you this but, did you just say that your father passed away last week?" I looked over to see her staring at the ground and nodding slightly. "I'm so sorry, Bella. No one should have to lose their father so early in life." I shifted my weight so I wouldn't drop the books and planted a hand on her fore-arm. To my surprise, she didn't try to pull away. She just stood there, holding in her tears.

"Thank you, Edward. Um, can we go now? My roommate's due back any moment and I don't want her to think that I abandoned her. She went shopping." I could hear the eyes roll in her head at the mention of shopping. That was weird. A girl who didn't like shopping. Huh. That was a nice refreshment from my sister- she loved to shop.

"So, um. you don't like shopping, Bella?" I caught a whiff of strawberries and turned to see that her hair had fallen over her shoulders.

"No, I'm not really the girly type, Edward. I'm sorry for being so rude but can I ask you a question?" She stopped in her tracks and I did the same. What could she want to know about me?

"Sure, Bella. Shoot."

"Well, I can tell that you aren't from here, your accent's not Southern at all. So, where are you from originally?" I looked at those gorgeous brown eyes again before answering. She was going to love this. Too bad I had to call and tell Carlisle about Charlie when I got back to the dorm.

"I'm actually from Washington. A little town near the coast called Forks." I smiled as I watched her eyes go even wider.

"You're... from Forks?" I nodded. "That's where I'm from. When did you move away?" She sounded extremely earnest at this point so I started moving again. We were almost to the checkout counter and I was going to try to slip this half of the books past her...

"We moved about ten years ago. My dad's a doctor and he got a really good job offer down here. He grew up in Forks and was really good friends with half of the town when we left." I didn't want to go straight out and tell her that our fathers had been good friends. That would have been a little strange since she hadn't told me anything about Charlie.

"That's cool. I just came down here because I wanted to get away from all of the jerks at my school. And my ex is kind of a stalker..." She trailed off and I wondered who could be her ex. She probably had a million of them. Nobody that gorgeous was ever single for long... That probably meant that she had a boyfriend back in Forks and I was S.O.L.

"That's kinda creepy, Bella." I slid the cashier two fifties and muttered for him to keep the change. I came in here quite frequently and knew the whole staff. Not to mention that I had classes with most of the younger staff. Eric was working today and he knew by the way Bella and I were ignoring everyone else that he should keep his mouth shut for the time being. I heard the _ch-ching_ of the register being opened and then the annoying beeping as he began to ring up Bella's half of the books. I don't even think she noticed that I had paid for half of them.

We waited quietly until Eric was finished and she paid. I held back a smile when her eyes went wide as she realized that I had paid for half of her things. She probably still had to get a bookcase if she was living in a dorm and I knew the perfect place to take her. She probably wouldn't have had enough to pay for all of the books and a bookcase. Maybe I could get her to ride home with me.

"Edward, did you-?"

"Yes and don't say a word, Bella." I cut her short so that she wouldn't be able to try and pay me back.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she handed Eric a fifty and some twenties. Now I just had to convince her to let me chip in on the bookcase later.

We grabbed our things and went back out into the main 'hallway' while I stared at her. I was still taken by her beauty.

"Bella, do you want to put your things in my car? I can give you a ride home and you would still be able to shop a bit more without having to carry all of these books around. It's no problem really." I saw her blush a bit before she turned her head away from me. She nodded and I touched her arm again so she would look at me. I gestured towards the door and she started walking.

"Where is your car, Edward?" She asked as if she trusted me. I tended to have that effect on girls for some reason...

"It's over there, in row 13 _**(Anyone get what what 13 stands for?)**_ It's the silver volvo." I pointed and she nodded before taking off in the right direction. We made it to my car and I opened the back door for her. She smiled her thanks and placed her books inside. I did the same and then we walked back into the mall. I was going to take her to this little shop and get her a bookcase but she seemed too distracted. I thought of something else to do.

"Bella, do you want to get some coffee? There's a Starbucks in here somewhere. I'm buying so don't say anything." I had to tack that on at the end because I knew that she would object. If she was anything like here father, she wouldn't want anyone to spend money on her.

I saw her hide another blush before turning away from me and nodding yet again. For some reason, I thought that was extremely attractive. She seemed to be quite the shy type. If she knew my sister, then she was going to have to get a lot braver. Maybe they would have a class together or something. I led her to the food court and we found where the Starbucks was located. I gestured for her to go first and she ordered a simple French Vanilla Cappucino _**(My fave coffee drink!)**_ and I ordered the same.

"I'll go find us a table, Edward." I nodded and she left. She found us a table not too far from where we were standing and I turned back to the vendor.

"I would also like to get two chocolate chip cookies, please." I hoped that she wasn't allergic to chocolate. I paid and he handed me our order. I went to join her and I could tell that she was holding back a protest of me getting her more than she had originally ordered. I smile to myself as I broke off a piece of my cookie.

"So, Edward. Do you go to school here or something?" Bella asked before mimicking me in picking off a piece of her cookie. She probably knew that I wasn't going to let her refuse it. I swallowed my cookie and took a sip of my coffe before answering her.

"Yes, actually. I go to mitsue. How about you, Bella?" I took another pinch off my cookie and popped it into my mouth.

I could see the confused look on her face and wondered what had put it there. Had it been something I said?

"Mitsue? What school it that?" She did the same as I had done only seconds before with her cookie.

"It's what people around here call MTSU. Did I confuse you?" I had to hold back a smile. It was now evident that she had just gotten here.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes some sort of sense. I go there too, now." She took a sip of her coffe and I saw her relax as soon as I saw her swallow. The warm liquid sliding down her throat...

"Yep. So what are you studying to be?" I took another drink of my coffee and sat it back on the table. Maybe now I would get more than a few words out of her.

"Um... Well, I've really enjoyed writing for the past few years and I've already completed a few poems and short stories so I thought I would take a few courses in that. I was also thinking of getting a degree in English so that I could teach but I don't know if I could do the same thing all day, every year... It would probably get a bit tiring after a while. What about you, Edward?" She took a big drink of her coffe and I was a bit distracted as I watched it slide down her slender neck...

"Um. I was actually going to sign up for a few courses in music so that I might teach it to kids one day. But now that you say that, it kinda makes me rethink it a bit..." I saw the change in her posture and her eyes going wide. Had I just said something wrong?

"I didn't mean to make you rethink your career choice, Edward. I was just saying what I thought." She put her coffee down and scooted her chair back. Was she leaving? "I think I should go now..." I had offended her in some way. I had to make her stay somehow.

"Wait." She stilled in her movements and I hid a smile. " How long did you live in Forks, Bella?" Maybe I could somehow ease onto the subject of our fathers being friends.

"I lived with my mom a when I was little kid." She sat back down and slid back up to the table. " My grandma was sick and we stayed with her in Phoenix until she passed. I moved back up to Washington when I was seven. Why do you ask?" She had grown even more quiet towards the end, as if she wasn't sure if she should ask or not.

"Well, I moved down here when I was five and I didn't know if maybe we had met we were little kids or anything but I don't think that would be possible now. So, um, why did you decide to go to school here in the south? There are almost 2,000 colleges in the United States. Why did you decide on going in Tennessee?" There was no way she could answer that in just a sentence or two.

"Well, I knew that I wanted to go to school far from home. Well, not really far from home, but far from all of the rain and cold. I didn't think that I could ever leave my dad alone. After my mom died of Breast Cancer a few years ago... Well, Emmett went to MTSU and loved it so it kind of influenced my choice a bit. Plus, Emmett said that he would move back down here if I really wanted to go here so I would be alone. Sorry, I'm rambling. What about you, Edward?"

I had gotten too absorbed in her story. I wanted to hear her talk some more. Her voice was so magical, so alluring. I had to think for a minute on what she had just said, to even register it in my brain that she had asked me a question. Wait, who was this 'Emmett' person anyways? Was this her boyfriend? I heard her say that her ex was a stalker so he couldn't be the ex. Why would she go somewhere where he might be?

"Like I said, my father's a doctor. But instead of pressuring me to be like him, to follow in his footsteps, he told me to follow my heart. My heart's always been in music and MTSU was close to home so it seemed like a good choice. Plus, Alice wanted to go to school where-ever I went and she wanted to stay close to a mall. That may have been what made my decision - I could never leave alice. I love her too much." When I said this, Bella's eyes went really wide.

"So, you love Alice a lot, don't you?" I just nodded and decided to change the subject.

"Bella, do you need a bookcase? I noticed how many books you got and I know what the girls dorms look like because of Alice. I could take you to this one store that has a great selection if you want me to." I was leaving this up to her. I wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her and hear her magnificent voice but I didn't want to pressure her or not give her a choice.

"Sure, that would be great." She stood up and went to throw away her trash. I followed her and then realized that we had both finished out cookies and coffees with out even acknowledging it. I saw that she was waiting for me outside the door of the little shop and sped up a bit. I didn't want to be away from her for too long.

Without thinking, I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I heard her gasp but she didn't move from my side. What did that mean? I pondered this and we walked to the little shop where I would actually be helping her pick out something that would be going into her bedroom. Maybe she would need some help getting it in there...

_**Additional Author's Note: Ok, how much do you guys hate me for stopping it there? It was just getting too long with what's about to happen... The next chapter is a bit of a filler fro something important that's about to happen and this one would have been really long if I had put it in here. I hope you don't hate me for what I wrote in this chapter but without all of the misleading from both of them, what happens next would be a bit different. Please don't hate me! Now - Review! Click on the little box right below this line... there ya go!!**_


	3. Chptr 2: Bookcases and DormRoom Hallways

_**Author's Note: So I lied - I'm posting three chapters today! This may just be because I'm procrastinating on B.I.D. and all that jazz. I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter too. But don't think that all of the updates for this story will be this quick b/c I was just in a hurry to get this out! Please review after you read!**_

**Bookcases and Dorm-Room Hallways**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

So Edward was dating Alice and they were in love. I knew that I could never get a really great guy like him. He was so sweet when he paid for half of my books and for my coffee and when he bought me a cookie. But there were a few things I didn't get. If he was dating Alice and so in love with her, why did he put his arm around me when we left Starbucks? Why had his face fallen when I had mentioned Emmett moving down here to be close to me? And why did he admit to being in Alice's dorm if he was just going to hit on me and make me feel uncomfortable?

I didn't know the answers to any of these questions but I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. Right now, we were going to some store where he was going to help me pick out a bookcase, For that, I was grateful. This way, I wouldn't get ripped off.

And the fact that Edward's father was a doctor could be both a good thing and a bad thing. If I made as many trips to the E.R. as I had back in Forks and in Phoenix, I was going to become quite acquainted with his father. But, that would also be embarrassing. If, for some reason, we did end up dating, I would hate for him to know all about my 'incidents'. But it would be nice to have someone like him to be there for me... What am I saying? That'll never happen. He's totally gorgeous and I'm so... not. What could he ever see in me?

"Bella?" I heard his angelic voice somewhere in the background.

"Hmmm?" How intelligent of a response. Way to go, Bells.

"I was just asking if you liked this one." He looked worried, as if he actually cared about me. I looked at the bookcase he was trying to show me. It was actually really pretty - for a bookcase. It had a three shelves, a little store compartment on the bottom, and was taller (and wider) than Emmett! I really liked it and hoped to fill it up some day.

"I like it." I moved to look at the price and he stepped in front of me.

"Let me," he said. I couldn't let him pay for it.

"If you aren't going to let me pay for it or at least look at the price, as least let me chip in." I grabbed some money out of my pocket and thrust it at him. He was not going to get out of this one. He moved his eyes from the money in my hand to my face to the bookcase. I could tell that he knew that he had lost this one. He grabbed the money and as his hand grazed mine, I felt a jolt of electricity. He stilled and I couldn't help but wonder if he had felt it too.

"Fine, then. You win." I resisted sticking my tongue out like a five year old when he turned his back. To my surprise, he lifted the bookcase up and placed it on the dolley he had grabbed on the way in. I watched as the muscles under his shirt flexed, leaving little to the imagination as to how toned he really was.

"Like what you see?" My head snapped up and I saw an amazingly crooked grin spread across those full, smooth lips. I resisted reaching up and running my thumb across them. He had caught me ogling. Busted!

"I've seen bigger." Did I just say that? I must have because he smirked before turning to push the dolley to the counter. I just hung back and enjoyed the view. Hopefully, he wouldn't catch me this time. He didn't and I was very grateful for that. Maybe moving down south wouldn't be so bad after all.

When we got to the counter, Edward grabbed some bills from his pocket and threw a glance at me before rolling his eyes and putting the bills I had given him on top. I hid a smirk from thise gorgeous green eyes. The clerk took the money and handed Edward the change before signalling another clerk to come over and help roll the bookcase out to Edward's car. Edward waved him away and took the dolley from him. The clerk had to follow him out ot retrieve the dolley so we couldn't talk until he left.

I got in the passenger side as Edward climbed in the driver's side and slid the key into the ignition. I must have been really used to the growl of my truck because I didn't even realize he had started the car until we started to pull out of the parking slot. He had a C.D. in that I recognized I couldn't really say that I was surprised that he listened to this kind of music. Classical suited him.

"Claire de Lune is great," I said. I couldn't help myself. I had to tell him what I thought.

"There aren't many people that listen to DeBussy."

"Well, I just know my favourites. My mom used to play them around the house when we were at my grandma's house."

We spent the rest of the ride back to school talking about music. It wasn't a long ride so when we pulled up to my dorm, I was disappoointed that it was already over. Reluctantly, I opened my door and got out to find Edward already getting my books out of the backseat.

"Thanks, Edward. You didn't have to do all of this." I took the last of the books from the seat and closed the door. He followed me to the door and I held it open for him and then he followed me up the stairs. When I was almost to my door, I saw a man standing in front of my door. He was knocking and looked angry. I saw the sun coming through the window catch in his hair. The golden specks caught my eye and I slowed in my pace. Please don't let this be who I thought it was.

The man turned and I saw his face. My heart stopped and my feet did the same. It couldn't be. Why had he followed me here? When I had broken up with him, I had told him that I didn't want to see him - EVER. AGAIN. Why was here?

"Bella! There you are! I was wondering when you were going to get back." I didn't miss how his eyes darted over to Edward's arm that had wrapped around my waist.

"Do you know this man, Bella?" he whispered in my ear. I could only nod. I was still in shock of seeing him here. There was no way.

"How've you been, Bells? I haven't seen you since the funeral. After that, you just knda hung out with Emmett and didn't come out of your house. I was getting worried." He had made his way over to us now and at first, Edward's hand had slackened at the mention of Emmett but it had tightened when my ex had gotten less than 24 inches from us.

"I think that we need to talk. Come with me." I turned to Edward with as apologetic of a look as I could muster. "Would you mind waiting out here for a few minutes? I just need to straighten something out. I won't be long, I promise." I took the rest of my books as he nodded and walked over to my door before sliding the key in and throwing one last glance at Edward over my shoulder before going inside. Who knew what was going to happen?

_**XXXXXXX**_

**Edward POV**

I was sitting by her door and could hear voices rise every so often. I was getting worried. She said it wouldn't be long but it had been thirty minutes already. I hoped everything was ok. I didn't know who that guy was but I had an idea. I gave up sitting and stood up. I began pacing up and down the hallway.

When door at the end of the hall opened, I didn't really pay any attention. That was, until, I heard a high soprano voice call my name.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Alice sprinting towards me. I had made a full rotation up and down the hall and was now in front of Bella's door. Seeing Alice made me put 2 and 2 together. This was Alice's dorm, too. Alice was bogged down in bags from getting who knows what for their room. At least now, I would have a legitimate reason for making frequent visits to Bella's dorm.

"Hi, Alice. I just met your roommate at the mall and helped her bring her stuff back to her dorm. But we met an unexpected visitor. I think it was her ex and -" I was cut off because we both heard a scream and then a crash. I ran over to Bella's door and started beating on it.

"Edward, what's going on?!" I turned to my sister.

"Alice! Shut up and open the damn door!" I had never yelled at my sister like that but this was an emergency.

She dropped her bags and pulled her key out of her pocket. She dropped it but I grabbed it before it could hit the ground. I shoved the key into the hole before I could drop it like my sister and threw the door open. What I saw was something that I don' think that I'll ever forget.

Bella's ex was leaning over Bella - on her bed. She had her shirt torn open and he had his hand over her mouth. I could see the shear terror in her eyes as she saw me and Alice come through the door. His hand slipped only a fraction of an inch and Bella took her chance. She bit him. But that didn't help matters much.

"You Bitch!" he yelled before back-handing my angel. She let out another shriek and before I knew it, I was in motion.

"You get the HELL off of HER! NOW!" I yelled. I lunged at him knocked him to the floor. I heard Alice behind me and knew that Bella was in good hands. Her ex was throwing punches at me and missing. I got him flat on his back and sat on him before pulling back my fist and then putting all the force I could manage into breaking his nose. I heard the crunch as the bones broke and knew I had made perfect contact. I pulled my hand away to see it covered in blood. I didn't let that stop and kept swinging. Eventually, the little bugger got free and I had to go after him.

He ran out of the room and into the hallway. I chased him the whole way. I ended up following him downstairs and outside before he got to his car and drove away but I did manage to make a pretty good impression on his baby face. I only let the anger control me for a second before I took off to Bella and Alice's dorm room.

When I got there, I almost had to fight my way through the crowd that was forming at their doorway. I made my way through and closed the door behind me. I made sure to lock it and took in the situation. Bella's books were on the floor near the door and Alice had her in her arms on the other side of her bed. She was cradling her, comforting her. Alice just had that in her blood, to be a comforter. I suppose she go that from our mother. Esme was such a giving person. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

I slowly made my way to them, making sure not to startle them - most importantly, Bella. My angel should never have anything like this happen to her - EVER! Wait - when did she become mine? It didn't matter. What did matter was that she was safe.

"Edward," I heard her whisper. I hurried to her side and knelt beside her.

"Yes?" I whispered back, putting a displaced hair behind her ear. She looked up at me through her long lashes.

"Thank you." I simply nodded before taking a chance. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead, earning a look from my sister. I knew I would be explaining later and gave her a look that told her I would comply.

"You're welcome, Bella." She pulled away from my sister and pulled me into a vice grip hug. She was shaking. I held onto her and could smell the strawberries in her hair. That explained the glorious scent radiating from her. She held on for a long time but I had no complaints. I never wanted her to let go.

"I suppose I should explain," she said as she pulled away from me. I suppressed a groan at the loss of her warmth and sat back on the floor. I didn't know how long this was going to take but I was prepared to wait it out. I would give anything hear her magnificent voice.

_**Additional Author's Note: I know, I know - it was short. But I needed to stop to let you guys catch your breathe and I need some reviews! This story is already on at least one alert list but they didn't review! Now - any guesses at to who Bella's ex was? Anybody, anybody? Leave your guess in a review! Just click the little button below... There Ya go! **_


	4. Chptr 3: Explanations

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but I had no internet! Don't blame me! But... I figured if I gave a few quick updates and then maybe waited a while, you might review, asking for more. Wasn't it enough that I gave you three chapters in one day? That I posted them in less than **__**One**____**Hour**__** altogether? I like this story and I wish that you guys would tell me if you do or not. I don't want to waste my time on it if no one is going to read it. The only way to let me know for sure is if you leave a review at the end of the story. No one even left a guess as to who Bella's ex was or... is? I don't know how to word it! Whatever - some more details of Bella's past will unravel in this chapter so I hope you guys like it! If not, lie to me in a review and tell me you liked it anyways! I'm desperate! Almost a **__**100**____**hits**__** but only **__**3**____**Reviews?!**__** You guys can do better than that! Can't you?**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

**Explanations**

I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell them what had happened. I don't know why I was telling my story to two complete strangers but, for some reason, I felt safe around them. I had only met Alice, Edward's girlfriend, a few minutes ago but I already knew that she was a good person. Maybe the reason Edward had gotten rid of Mike _**(Muwahahaha - Who guessed it?)**_ was so he wouldn't seem like too much of a jerk. Or maybe he was actually a really good guy. Whatever the case may be, I needed to thank him.

My books were on the floor near the door and Alice had me in her arms on the other side of my bed. She was cradling me, comforting me. Edward was slowly making his way to us, making sure not to startle us. I couldn't stand the wait anymore. I needed to have him close to me.

"Edward," I whispered. He hurried to my side and knelt beside me.

"Yes?" he whispered back, putting a displaced hair behind my ear. I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He simply nodded before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I thought I saw a short, unspoken conversation between Alice and Edward. I had no idea why he had just done that but I wasn't complaining. But why hadn't Alice said anything to him about kissing another woman? Even if it was just on the forehead.

"You're welcome, Bella." I pulled away from Alice and pulled Edward into a vice grip hug. I think he could tell that I was slightly shaking. He held onto me and, if I wasn't mistaken, buried his nose in my hair. I held on for a long time but I heard no complaints. I never wanted to let go.

"I suppose I should explain," I said as I pulled away from him. I suppressed a groan at the loss of his warmth and sat back on the floor. I didn't know how long this was going to take but I was prepared to tell everything. I didn't know why but I was really prepared to give every detail. So I launched into my story.

"When I moved back from Phoenix in the second grade, Mike was the first person to talk to me. He was really nice and sweet and let me sit with him at lunch. I was glad to have at least one friend. A few days later, Angela moved to Forks from Michigan and we became fast friends. Having friends in Elementary school was like a big deal back then, don't you guys remember?" I paused as they nodded. So they were following along, that was good. "Well, Mike and I stayed friends all through elementary school and when Jessica, another friend, asked if I was actually interested in him, I told her no. She was happy and went for it with him. I was glad for them. I had known them both for a long time and thought that they would make a good couple."

Alice scooted closer to me and put her arms around me. I didn't miss the fact that Edward scooted closer, too. I just continued with my story.

"Well, they dated all through Junior High and I thought that they would make it last. Unfortunately, I was getting unwanted attention from other boys at school and Mike didn't like it. He broke up with Jessica and started telling everyone that we were dating." I didn't miss how Edward made fists with both hands when I said this. "I didn't want to go out with any of the other boys so I went along with Mike's story. However, along the way, I somehow started to develop feelings for Mike - and he knew it. I did love Mike - like a brother. But he thought that I was in love with him. I didn't know how to tell him otherwise. I really did care for him but I didn't want to mislead him any further." I noticed how Edward seemed like he was keeping something to himself when I told them that I had loved Mike. I didn't know what was going on with them but I needed to get this off of my chest before I lost the courage to do so.

"Bella, if you don't want to tell us what happened, you don't have to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Alice whispered. I just shook my head before continuing.

"Well, it was the night of Senior Prom and I was going with Mike. What I didn't know was that he had told all of his friends that we had been sleeping together for some time. Angela had found out from her boyfriend, Ben - another close friend - and had told me that day. Mike was planning on making good on his stories that night. I wasn't ready and I wasn't in love with him. I didn't want to take that step and then regret it in the morning." I took a deep breath before continuing with my story - I was getting to the part of the story that would make today's events make sense. "I met Mike at the hotel where they were having the prom and we danced for a while but he wanted to go upstairs. I followed them since we were going in a group and I figured that I would be ok. I didn't think that we would be left alone. Unfortunately, Mike had other plans. Somehow, we were left alone in a room." I had to stop here. I didn't think that I could tell them. I hadn't been raped but it was cutting it pretty close.

"Bella." I heard Edward's velvet voice cut through the silence. My head snapped up in his direction. "Like Alice said, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We really don't want to make you uncomfortable." I could see in his eyes that he wanted to know but he didn't want to know. He wanted to know what had happened but didn't think that he should know. If he didn't, then Mike would have a chance at living past the age of 19. For some reason, the idea of Edward standing up for me made me a little tingly on the inside.

"No, I understand that you guys don't want me to hurt myself but I want this out in the open. If we're all going to be friends, then I want this out in the open." I saw as Alice and Edward nodded. But, I didn't miss the way Edward had grimaced at the way I said I wanted to be friends. Maybe he didn't even want to associate with me.

"Go ahead when you're ready, Bella," Alice prompted as she ran her fingers up and down my back. I hadn't missed that Edward was now right beside me and was moving a hand to sit on my leg.

"Well, we were laying on the bed... making out..." I mumbled that last bit for fear of what Edward might do, "and Mike had slid my dress up my leg without me noticing it. I didn't really pay any attention until I noticed his hand on my bare thigh." I stifled a shudder at the memory because I didn't want Alice to tell me to stop. I didn't know when I would ever be this open about this ever again. "I pushed his hand away and he slapped me, telling me that he had been with me for four years without getting any action and it was time I paid up. I tried to fight him off but was doing poorly. If Angela hadn't've walked in, I don't know what would have happened..." Thank goodness for uncanny timing and good friends. I was eternally grateful to and for Angela. If she hadn't've had an unexpected visit from her Aunt Scarlett _**(Yes, that's what I call it sometimes. I also may refer to it as 'Trip to Japan' thanks to a friend of mine in the 8th grade - J.S.Y.K. for further bits in the story.)**_ "I broke up with Mike right then and ran out of the room with Angela on my heels."

I felt a pair of strong arms around me and at first I thought it was Alice. The surprise was that it was from the other side. Edward was hugging me - in front of his girlfriend. This was awkward. But, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward was hugging me and I could care less. I suppose it would have sounded a bit more impressive I knew his last name...

I don't know how long I let Edward hold me before Alice joined in. I could faintly hear one of them (I swear it was Edward) mumbling that they were sorry. It wasn't their fault. They hadn't been there. What could they have done even if they had been?

"And then, today, when he showed up, I had no idea of why he was here. That was, until, he was yelling at me that now he couldn't even show his face to his friends anymore - and it was all my fault! That's what we were fighting about. He was calling me a tease and I was trying to deny it. I am most definitely not a tease and I didn't like that he was accusing me. At one point, he pushed me onto the bed and tore my shirt open in one movement. That's when I screamed. He threw his hand over my mouth and was trying to get his pants unbuttoned without letting go of my mouth. That's when you guys came in." I looked over to Edward and saw his face. It was pretty undescribable. He looked like he was in pain but in shock and confused at the same time.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't've dropped the stupid key..." Alice muttered. How could she be blaming herself? If she hadn't've shown up, Edward may not've been able to get in my room at all.

"Alice, don't blame yourself. If you hadn't've shown up, do you think Edward would have even been able to get in our room?" I saw the realization hit her as this sunk in. Maybe she hadn't thought this through.

"I would've gotten in one way or another, Bella. There's always the possibility of breaking down the door," Edward mused, trying to lighten the mood. I let out a small chuckle.

"True, but would you have really wanted to pay the school for the damages?" He started to say something but the look on Alice's face made him stop. What was I missing?

"Bella, do you want me to go ahead and get that bookcase out of my car and bring it up for you?" Why the sudden subject change? I stood and let Edward help me up (when he had my hand in his, I didn't want to let go) and turned to help Alice but she was already by my side. That was one quick pixie.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks, Edward." He gave me that amazingly crooked smile again before unlocking the door and darting into the hallway. This left Alice and me alone. Lovely. _**(A/N: I was going to stop it right here but I figured you want a bit more of the story... Don't you love me?)**_

"So, Alice... How long have you known Edward?" Best to start off with something simple.

"Oh, we've known each other pretty much since we were born. We grew up together, took baths together before we were toddlers; we did everything together." She smiled and I couldn't help but wonder what I was missing. "So how did you meet him?"

"I got here and put up some stuff and then decided to go book shopping with the little extra money I had. I was in Barnes and Noble and saw him in the next aisle over. He came over and introduced himself and we left, drank some coffee, and then he showed me where to get a good bookcase. He was really helpful." There was no need to tell her everything. She just needed to know the basics.

"That sounds like the Edward I know."

"What sounds like the Edward you know?" I turned to see Edward at the doorway, covered in a light shimmer of sweat, with my new bookcase beside him. Had he really carried it up two flights of stairs and all way to my dorm - room?

"Always helping a pretty girl. Let me guess, he paid for some of your books? And probably your bookcase, too?" I guess my blush gave her an answer. I swear I heard her mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'Show-off'. Maybe I was just hearing things.

"So, where would you like it? In the corner or something?" I was snapped out of my trance by a voice that sounded a bit like music.

"Sure. Where ever it looks best." I needed time to think. Edward was dating Alice. Alice was my room-mate. Edward was used to treating girls nicely. Wait - Alice had said that he helped 'Pretty Girls'. If that was true, why had he even talked to me? I was far from pretty.

"Ok," he said before picking it up and moving it again. I could see the muscles flex underneath his shirt and I had to admit that I was impressed. I had to stop myself before Alice caught me looking though. It might make a bad impression if I was caught ogling at her boyfriend.

I just had to make sure that when I went to sleep that I didn't dream about Edward. There was no telling what I would say in my sleep and I didn't want her to get the wrong impression of me. Maybe I could just make sure that she was asleep before I was.

This was going to be a long four years...

_**Additional Author's Note: This chapter was kind of short but there was a lot of information given. It told of why Mike was there and why Bella has such a hard time letting most people in, her good friends set aside. You'll have to keep reading to find out who she chose to let in and who she keeps close to her heart... Muwhahahahaha - don't you all love me? Now - Review like the good little monkeys I know you are! I have no idea where I got calling you guys monkeys... lol Review or I shall send Emmett to hurt you all! Wait - that could make you happy... Nevermind about Emmett! Review!**_


	5. Chptr 4: Pillow Talk and Dream Dates

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know it wasn't that good but it gave out a lot of information about our characters. Why didn't Alice specify anything about what happened when Edward and she were little kids? Why hasn't Edward specified the type of love between him and Alice? Muwhahaha... Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human**

**Pillow Talk and Dream Dates**

"So who's this Emmett guy that you were talking about earlier?" Alice and I were still up talking about our pasts. She just couldn't get enough! I had already told her almost everything about my childhood and now she wanted to know about my brother? When was this going to end? We had Freshman Orientation in the morning and it was almost two! I had yet to ask hardly anything about her...

"Well, he's tall, buff, has brown curly hair, and was captain of the Wrestling team in high school. He actually just graduated from here last year." There was no way to tell her everything about Emmett in one night. There were so many things to tell and we only had so much time to tell them in.

"He sounds amazing. And he's out of school and everything. Wow. How long have you known each other?" She got all of that out in one breath.

"Well, I've known him since I was born. I really love him and I know that he loves me, too. He's really protective of me and helped me through the break-up last May. He's been there for me through eveything." It was still a bit over-whelming to think about everything. When his father had died and his mom remarried, I don't think that she was expecting to get pregnant so quickly. He had been told over the course of his childhood that his father, Phil, had been a good man. _**(Muwhahaha - forshadowing, perhaps? Wait until Emmett's past is unveiled...)**_

"He sounds even more magnificent. How did you get such a great guy?"

Wait - did she think that Emmett was my boyfriend? Why would she think that? I quickly re-thought all of the details of what I had told her and Edward. If I looked closely, I could see how it be misconstrued. What if that's what Edward had thought? What if he thought that I was seeing someone and that they were moving down here to be close to me? Oh, snap. This was _not_ going as planned.

"Um, Emmett's not my boyfriend. He's my older brother." I could see the shock on her face. That only confirmed what she thought about me and my brother.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know." She really did look sorry. It wasn't really her fault. I guess anyone could make that mistake.

"It's all good, Alice. I understand. So, now that we've moved past the subject of my love life, tell me more -" I was cut short.

"We have not moved past this subject. I have to know everything. Are you seeing anyone? If not, is there anyone you're interested in? Have you seen any cute guys since you arrived on campus? Are you single?" I had no idea that a person that small could say so much in one breath.

"Um, no, yes, yes, and yes. I think that answers all of your questions. Why do you ask, Alice?" I scooted closer to her. We were sitting in the floor and she was hogging the Doritos.

"Well, I've been told that I can be a bit of a matchmaker if I have all of the necessary information about people. I was just trying to see if there's anyone that I would know that would be a good match for you." She popped open another orange soda when she was done and chugged half of it. It was a good thing to know that she could be so blunt.

"Well, do you think that you have anyone for me? But you should know that I absolutely refuse to date anyone with a deep country accent. It's just so unattractive. Does that limit my chances at all?" Maybe she could help me after all.

"Well, I do have one in mind but I need to make sure if he's interested or not. There's no reason for him not to be but if he isn't, that's his problem. And what's wrong with having an accent? I, for one, find it extremely sexy." She would. Her boyfriend was not only Adonis incarnate, but he also had a slight hint of a distant British accent. But I had said a _Country_ accent....

"I just don't think that having a country accent is all that appealing." I was being honest. Emmett was originally from Tennessee and, even though he hadn't spent his whole life here, it still managed to slip sometimes.

"Whatever. You'll just have to take who I pick for you. Beggers can't be choosers, Bella." With that, she stood and got in her bed. I just hoped that she fell asleep before I did. If not, this was going to be a very awkward first night.

**XXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

They say that if you dream about someone, that that person was thinking about you. I didn't know if it was true but I really wanted it to be. When I went to sleep, I was thinking about Bella. The way, when she smiled, you could see slight dimples in her cheeks. When she laughed, it sounded like a melody of bells. When she spoke, it sounded like music. The way her hair smelled was just amazing. Maybe she dreamed of me. She had reason enough to. If it's true that you dream of someone because they were or are thinking about you, then Bella was thinking about me.

_Bella and I were standing in an empty meadow. The sun was shining and glistening off her hair. We were walking, our hands intertwined, towards a small brook. The water was bubbling over smooth stones, creating a gentle feel to the atmosphere. I didn't know why we were there but I was glad we were. _

_We were talking about what we had just spent the afternoon doing. We had gone out to a late lunch, caught an afternoon movie, and then taken a walk through the park before ending up where we were. It had been amazing. The only problem was that I had yet to meet her perfect lips with my own. They seemed to be taunting me. That was all I could think about._

_We sat down on the grass but not before I placed a blanket that I just so happened to have under my other arm on the ground. We sat there talking for an endless amount of time before laying back and watching the clouds pass over-head. It was amazing just being in her company. _

_The last thing I remember about that dream was a slight melody playing in the background, as if it were a song in a movie. I had to remember it. _

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I went straight to my box of sheet music on my desk. I had to get the notes down before I lost them. I had to have them for later. I was going to compose something so sweet, so gentle that it could only be personified in Bella Swan.

By the time I was finished writing, my room-mate, Jasper had woken up and was getting ready for Freshman Orientation. We were supposed to meet Bella and Alice there. Only, he didn't know about it yet. He walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder as he leaned over, trying to peek at what I had just completed.

"What's that, Eddie?"

I tried to hide it away under a book but he had still seen it.

"It's nothing that you should be concerned about, Jazzy," I seethed back at him. Two could play the nick-name game. He knew how much I hated being called 'Eddie'! My sister and he just could not get enough of calling me by that name.

"Whatever. You can write whatever you want but you should probably get dressed. Orientation starts in less than twenty minutes and I want to get a good seat." He threw me a shirt and some jeans as he said this. He was such a goodie-two-shoes sometimes. All he had ever cared about was school, getting good grades, and kissing some major ass. I guess when people said 'Everything's bigger in Texas' that they must have been talking about ego, brains, or both.

"I'll meet you down in the commons in five minutes. I have to find my shoes," I said as I got up and started pulling my shirt over my head.

"Here they are. Now, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Always the patient one, that Jasper Whitlock. Rose's parents - the Hales- had adopted him when he was three and still went by his 'maiden' name among friends. I guess I could understand that seeing how as-

"Hurry your ass up, Eddie!" I was going to have to deck him sooner or later. I slid on my shoes and ran my fingers through my unruly hair as I walked out the door.

"Oh, you should probably know that we're, uh, kind of, meeting Alice and a friend at the door." I had to kind of mumble it because I didn't want him to be totally peeved at me.

"Ya know, ya probably could have told me that a bit earlier." He was always the blunt one.

"Well, pardon moi. I didn't know I had to run my plans by you every time I wanted to spend time with my sister. Next time, I'll call first, Mom." He was going to love that.

"For the last time, I am not your mother!" he whispered-yelled. We were almost to the door to the stairs now and people were staring. What had crawled up his butt?

"Sorry, I just don't feel like dealing with this stuff this early in the morning." We were outside now and making our way across campus. There were other Freshmen swarming across the campus, moving in the same direction as we were. Maybe we should have left a bit earlier.

We made our was up to the door and saw Alice standing by herself. I frowned. Where was Bella?

"What's the matter, Edward? You look like someone just smashed your Baby Grand to bits." Jasper was now playing the part of caring best friend.

"It's nothing. Let's just go meet Alice." Even I could here the slight disappointment in my voice. We made our way to where my sister was standing and I saw her eyes light up at the sight of us. What was going on with her? And where was Bella?

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" How could anyone be so chipper this early in the morning? It was only 7:30! She must be doing crack...

"Mr. Slow Britches over here," Jasper nudged me as he called me by another nick-name that I loathed (no matter how true it could be at times)," didn't want to leave. He was writing down some new song of his.''

"It's not a song. It's a- " I stopped myself before I could give away what I was working on. They had no business knowing. It was private. "Nevermind, it's not important. Where's your friend?" Maybe if I sounded non-chalant about it, they wouldn't pick up the true curiousity in my voice.

"She's just running a little late. She was right behind me when I left. She should be here any minute." I could tell that Alice was up to something. I just didn't know what.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I turned to see Bella running towards us and felt my face instantly brighten. Could everyone else see the huge smile I felt spread across my face? It looked like she was holding back a smile of her own. Was I the only one to notice that? She was wearing an outfit that made me feel like I was drooling. The v-neck only allowed the slightest glimpse of her chest but it was enough to get my heart racing. The jeans she was wearing were low enough on her hips that they looked as if they would fall off at any minute. Maybe I should cover her up a bit...

"It's ok. I was just telling Jasper and Edward where you were. What took you so long?" Alice threw her arm around Bella's shoulders as we started walking toward a section of the last four empty chairs that were together. How were we going to work out this seating arrangement? There may have been four chairs together but they were two and two. They were in two rows, two chairs side by side. Who was sitting by whom?

"Ok, Bella, you sit by Edward. And I'm sitting by Jasper. Everyone got that?" I could tell by the look on her face that she was _not_ taking no for an answer. So, I just nodded and went to take my seat.... beside Bella.

As we took our seats, I could think of nothing else but Bella's body only inches from my own. I could feel the electricity between us again. Had she felt it in Barnes and Noble yesterday? Through the whole Orientation, all I could do was think about her next to me. _**(I really wanted to stop it here but I figured out something to make this chapter a bit longer. Don't you guys love me?)**_

"Are you ok?" I heard an angelic voice beside me and turned to be met with a pair of big brown eyes. I had to shake my head to clear it. Did she have any idea what she did to me?

"I'm fine," I whispered back. Orientation was almost over but I couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Are you sure, Edward? You look like you want to get out of here." Why did she sound like she was disappointed? Didn't she know that I wanted to be here? To be right beside her?

"No, I'm fine. I just have someone - I mean - something on my mind." Did she catch my mistake?

"Oh, ok." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. What was the matter? Had I said something wrong?

We sat in silence for a little while longer before we were dismissed. Registration for classes didn't start for two more days so we had plenty of time to get acquainted with our fellow students. Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I all stood and made our way outside. Alice and Jasper got a bit ahead of us, leaving Bella and me in the midst of our fellow classmates. We were right in the middle of the swarm. Without thinking, I grabbed her hand and pushed our way to the door. As soon as I linked my fingers in her's, I felt a spark of electricity run through my body. She stiffened but then relaxed at my touch. Did that mean she had she felt it, too?

We finally got to my sister and Jasper. Alice was leaning against the wall, batting her eye lashes while Jasper was leaning over her, supporting himself with one hand on the wall. What had happened in the time I had left them alone? Was I missing something?

"Ahem," I coughed. Jasper pulled away from my laughing sister and she stood straight up. It didn't really make a difference in her petite form. I didn't miss how her eyes darted down to mine and Bella's intertwined hands and then back up to my face. I had some explaining to do later. Maybe I could just make sure that we weren't left alone for the next few days. I still didn't let go of Bella's soft, warm hand. She made no movement to do so either. That was a good sign.

"We were just talking, Edward. Nothing to go ballastic over," Jasper said. I didn't have any idea what was going between the two of them but I didn't know if I wanted to know or not. Bella's grasp was slowly slipping from mine and I didn't know if I should tighten my own or let her go. I got my answer when Alice grabbed her other hand and pulled her to her, making me let go of her own grasp. I instantly felt the loss of warmth.

"Alice, it's ok. I can take care of myself, " I heard bella mutter. What was that about?

"Jasper, let's go. We're obviously not wanted here." Jasper pulled from the wall he was leaning against and stood by my side just before my sister grabbed both of our wrists. Oh, no. I knew that look. My sister was up to something. And I had a strong feeling that all four of us were involved.

_**Additional Author's Note: Ok, how much do you guys hate me for stopping it there? Britches is a word that we use here in Tennessee that means 'Pants' or 'Trousers' J.S.Y.K. I know these last few chapters have been short but I promise to make up for it later or in story content or maybe even both! Please don't hate me! Just note that Bella still thinks that Edward and Alice are dating, not siblings. What does this entail for their relationship? What was that thought that Edward didn't get to finish b/c of Jasper? What was taking Bella so long to get ready? When does Emmett return? What will Edward do if he finds out that Emmett and Bella are siblings - not dating? Many questions to still be answered. Now - Review! Click on the little box right below this line... there ya go!!**_


	6. Chptr 5: Orientation and A Familiar Face

_**Author's Note: How did you guys like the last chapter? Sorry for making it so short but it was originally going to be a lot shorter than that. Plus, I just thought that the last sentence was the perfect stopping point. Anyways, much to be revealed and lots to happen. I don't really know everything yet b/c I'm kind of making it up as I go along. LOL. But I do know the character histories and how it will all turn out - it's just the finer details that I'm having trouble with. Don't hate me! Any ideas? All are welcome! Please review after you read!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

**Orientation and A Familiar Face**

They say that if you dream about someone, that that person was thinking about you. I didn't know if it was true but I really wanted it to be. When I went to sleep, I was thinking about Edward. The way, when he smiled, you could see slight laugh lines around his smooth, full lips. When he laughed, it sounded like angels were singing. When he spoke, it sounded like music. The way his hair shone in the light was amazing. Maybe he dreamed of me. He had reason enough to. If it's true that you dream of someone because they were or are thinking about you, then Edward had been thinking about me...

**XXX**

Alice had been mumbling to herself this morning and then she had left before I was ready. I had a feeling that she was up to something. I just didn't know what. I did have the slightest hint that we were not going to be alone at Orientation today so I was taking a bit longer than I usually did to get ready. I put on a pair of acid washed hip-hugger jeans, a form-fitting blue v-neck 3/4 length sleeved shirt, and a pair of matching blue ballet flats. It was a little different from what I would have worn originally but I had a feeling...

I was putting on the finishing touches of my make-up (a light strip of eye liner and a light coat of clear lip gloss) as Alice was running out the door. I slid on my shoes shortly after and was on my way. I almost forgot my phone and had to go back and get it. It just barely fit in my pocket and if I had gotten a bigger phone, it might not have. I slid my key into my pocket and locked the door behind me before going for the stairs.

I ran downstairs and out the door without falling and was quite proud of myself. I made my way across campus, following the swarm of other students. When I spotted Alice, she wasn't by herself. I saw a familiar head of bronze hair and a less familiar head of blonde hair. Who was the blonde? I sped up a bit and was by Edward's side in two seconds

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I was a bit out of breath. I saw that amazingly crooked smile spread Edward's face again and held back a smile of my own.

"It's ok. I was just telling Jasper and Edward where you were. What took you so long?" So that was the mystery man's name. Alice threw her arm around my shoulders as we started walking toward a section of the last four empty chairs that were together. How were we going to work out this seating arrangement? There may have been four chairs together but they were two and two. They were in two rows, two chairs side by side. Who was sitting by whom?

"Ok, Bella, you sit by Edward. And I'm sitting by Jasper. Everyone got that?" I could tell by the look on her face that she was _not_ taking no for an answer. So, I just nodded and went to take my seat... beside Edward. Was Alice _trying_ to make me spontaneously combust?

As we took our seats, I could think of nothing else but Edward's body only inches from my own. I could feel the electricity between us again. Had he felt it in Barnes and Noble yesterday? Through the whole Orientation, all I could do was think about him next to me. I did notice that he looked like he was in pain or something, though. Was he thinking about how he had been forced to sit beside me rather than sitting beside the woman he loved?

"Are you ok?" I said to Edward and he turned to so that I was met with a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes. I had to shake my head to clear it. Did he have any idea what he did to me?

"I'm fine," he whispered back. Orientation was almost over but I couldn't wait to talk to him.

"Are you sure, Edward? You look like you want to get out of here." Did I sound as disappointed to him as I thought I did? Didn't he know that I wanted to be here? To be right beside him?

"No, I'm fine. I just have someone - I mean - something on my mind." That someone was probably Alice and how he was stuck sitting beside me instead of the woman he was in love with.

"Oh, ok." Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice. What was the matter with me? Why was I letting my emotions show to this man I had only met not even 24 hours ago?

We sat in silence for a little while longer before we were dismissed. Regristration for classes didn't start for two more days so we had plenty of time to get acquainted with our fellow students. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all stood and made our way outside. Alice and Jasper got a bit ahead of us, leaving Edward and me in the midst of our fellow classmates. We were right in the middle of the swarm. Seemingly without thinking, he grabbed my hand and pushed our way to the door. As soon as I linked my fingers in his, I felt a spark of electricity run through my body. I did stiffen a bit at the unexpected gesture but then relaxed at his touch. I couldn't help but feel so... right when in his grasp.

We finally got to Alice and Jasper. Alice was leaning against the wall, batting her eye lashes while Jasper was leaning over her, supporting himself with one hand on the wall. What had happened in the time we had left them alone? Was I missing something? Why wasn't Edward furious at this sight?

"Ahem," Edward coughed. Jasper pulled away from a laughing Alice and she stood straight up. It didn't really make a difference in her petite form. I didn't miss how her eyes darted down to mine and Edward's intertwined hands and then back up to Edward's face. I could tell that he and I had some explaining to do later. Maybe I could just make sure that we weren't left alone for the next few days. He still didn't let go of my hand. I didn't make a movement to do so either. That was a good sign.

"We were just talking, Edward. Nothing to go ballastic over," Jasper said. I didn't have any idea what was going between the two of them but I didn't know if I wanted to know or not. I decided it was best to let go of Edward so that Alice didn't hate me or suspect me of putting the moves on her boyfriend so my grasp was slowly slipping from his and he didn't try to stop me. Was he going to with his girlfriend _right there_? I got my answer when Alice grabbed my other hand and pulled me to her, making me let go of his own grasp. I instantly felt the loss of warmth.

"Alice, it's ok. I can take care of myself, " I muttered. My mind flashed back to the earlier bit of this morning...

_"Bella. Bella, wake up. I hear you talking about Edward." Oh no. Not good. I had obviously drempt about Edward and now his girlfriend knew about it. Surprisingly, she didn't say a word about it. All she did was make sure I was up before she started getting ready. _

_"Morning, Alice. How did you sleep?" Maybe if I kept the attention off of me, she wouldn't bring it up. Here's hoping, as Emmett would say. _

_"I slept just fine. I need to talk to you, Bella." Uh - oh. Here it comes. _

_"Ok, what about?" _

_"Well, Edward has the tendency to play knight in shining armour for pretty girls. I like you and I don't want you getting hurt."_

_If Edward was interested in pretty girls, why should she be worried about me? _

_"Ok, I guess I can do that. I'll stay as far away from him as I can. Ok, Alice?" I hoped that satisfied her enough. I could only promise so much. I had no idea if he was going to try anything on me. She just nodded before giving me a big hug and then returning to getting ready. I left to take a shower and came back to find her talking to herself..._

"Jasper, let's go. We're obviously not wanted here." I turned when I heard Edward's angelic voice. Jasper pulled from the wall he was leaning against and stood by Edward's side just before Alice grabbed both of their wrists. Oh, snap. Alice was up to something. And I had a strong feeling that all four of us were involved.

"Why don't we all go get some coffee and get to know one another? That way, Bella and Jasper can get properly acquainted. Does that sound good?" I nodded and saw the boys do the same. They must know something that I didn't about that devilish gleam in her eyes. Maybe Jasper was the boy she was trying to set me up with. But I had told her that I didn't want to date a boy with a southern accent. Plus, he seemed more like her type. But, she already had Edward... Some girls just had all the luck.

We all waited a minute or so until almost all of the other students had dissipated and then turned to leave. Jasper and Alice were going ahead, leaving Edward and me to trail behind them. Jasper and she were making conversation while I suffered in awkward silence with a Greek god.

When we started walking, however, my feet decided it was time for my face to get re-acquainted with the ground. I closed my eyes and put my hands up to catch myself but I never felt the ground. Instead, I felt two very warm arms wrap around me and turn me in their embrace. I opened my eyes to be met with a pair of magnificent emerald green ones. A smile spread across that glorious face of his and I felt a familiar blush creep across my cheeks. Great. _**(What's ironic is I was listening to 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade when I was editing this)**_

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome. Are you alright?" I had yet to be set on my feet but I didn't have any complaints.

"I'm fine." I was more than fine being in his arms but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well, that's good. Do you have incidents like this often?" I could hear the playfulness in his voice as he said this but couldn't help to blush another shade of pink. I was still wrapped in him arms and he was asking about my clumsiness. Lovely.

"I prefer to refer to them as 'appointments'. It sounds a bit less accident prone." I couldn't help but let out a slight laugh at the end. I was a bit more than 'accident prone'. But, being in his arms, I was starting to feel a lot safer than I had in a while. _**(I really wanted to end it right here but I didn't want the mob to come after me)**_

"Ok, if you guys don't hurry up. we're going to be forced to come back there and throw you over our shoulders." Jasper was seeming a lot like Alice now. They both had such excellent timing.

"Alright, alright. We're coming," Edward said. His voice still sounded like an angel's. Seemingly reluctantly, he raised me to my feet but took an extra moment to release me from his arms. I just stared into his eyes and he did the same. I didn't have any complaints but I didn't think that it would be right for me to stay in the arms of my room-mate's boyfriend. That would just be weird.

Instead of just letting me go completely, Edward linked his arm in mine. It was a bit strange but at least it was contact. I still couldn't complain. We made our way to Alice and Jasper slowly, Edward was making sure that I wasn't going to fall again. That was never a gurarantee with me. I was, after all, Bella Swan.

We were almost to the coffee shop/ student lounge that was on campus and I noticed that we were right beside mine and Alice's dorm. I didn't fail to notice a rather familiar motorcycle sitting next to the building. Did that mean...? _**(Again, I wanted to stop it here, but I fear the mobs)**_

At that moment, the door opened and I saw a familiar form in the shadows of the trees. The person I was waiting on turned and I saw the huge familiar smile spread across his face.

"Bells! I'm been looking for you!" With that, he ran towards me. I broke from Edward's hold and ran into his arms.

"Emmett! I was wondering when you would get here! I missed you!" I was lifted off the ground by my brother. He spun me around and I couldn't help but laugh. I had really missed him and it was nice to have a familiar face to talk to. How had he gotten down here so fast? I had only left yesterday.

"I missed you, too, Bells." He kissed me on the forehead and then I heard a cough behind us. Emmett stopped spinning and put me on my feet. I was glad to have something stable beneath me because with Emmett around, I wouldn't only have to worry about hurting myself, I would have to wait for the jokes that were sure to follow.

I turned to see Jasper, Alice, and Edward staring at us like we both had two heads. I saw the smile that had spread across Alice's face and then the look of disappointment that spread across Edward's. What was the matter with him?

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Bella?" Alice - you had to love her. I blushed again and heard the laugh emit from my bear of a brother.

"Always the same old Bella," he said. What was that supposed to mean? Was he talking about my blushing?

"Ok, right. Um, this is Jasper..."

"Whitlock," Jasper said. Thank goodness for that. Emmett stuck his hand out for Jasper to shake and he did so.

"Right, Jasper Whitlock. And Mary- Alice Brandon-"

"Call me Alice." She stuck her hand out to shake Emmett's while givng me a glare that could only be defined as 'If looks could kill'. Maybe I shouldn't have said her full name.

I saved the best for last.

"And this is Edward..." I frowned. I didn't even know his last name.

"Masen. Nice to meet you." He slowly stuck his hand out, as if he could care less if he had ever met Emmett. It was my turn.

"Right, Edward Masen. Guys, I would like you all to meet, Emmett McCarthy, my b-" I was cut off.

"Your boyfriend," Edward finished for me.

_**Additional Author's Note: DUN, DUN, DUN! What does Emmett's return entail for Bella and Edward? Will Emmett let it all out that he and Bella are siblings? J.S.Y.K. - Edward and Bella had the same dream. I just didn't feel like re-writing it and I didn't think that you guys would want to read the exact same thing verbatim. Was I right? Sorry it was so short but I just had to leave it at that. Don't kill me, though! I promise that all will be revealed in either the next chapter or two... Just click the little button below and see what happens... There Ya go! **_


	7. Chptr 6: Coffee and Familiar Faces

_**Author's Note: How much did you guys love the last three chapters? I like the last two the most but that's just me. I hope that I get some suggestions for the story soon 'cuz I really want to have some of your ideas in this story. That's who it was written for! If you want your name in the story, just leave a review w/ your first name and I'll see what I can do. If you do, I might make up a last name if you're going to be any sort of significant character or anything. Some people that I already have, I'm working into the story and I think they know who they are (cough-Heather-cough, cough-Kala-cough). Oh, and for those who don't know yet, the DVD of 'Twilight' is supposed to come out around or on Feburary 14th (Valentine's Day)! Ladies, you know what to ask your boyfriends for... even if you buy yourself a copy, you'll just have an emergency/ bonus copy! Anyways, Enjoy and make sure you review! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

**Coffee and Familiar Faces**

_"Right, Edward Masen. Guys, I would like you all to meet, Emmett McCarthy, my b-" I was cut off._

_"Your boyfriend," Edward finished for me. (Bella POV)_

**Edward POV**

"What?! Ew! No way, Jose! What - are you crazy? Me date Bella?" Emmett had responded quite unexpectedly to my statement. Weren't Bella and he dating? If not, why would-? Oh. That explains why Bella's face had fallen when I had made my little comment.

"Emmett, calm down. It's ok. I just misunderstood, that's all." I had to make it up to him. He looked like the kind of guy who ate guys like me for breakfast. He was huge.

"Yeah, Em. It's all good. He just didn't know, alright?" Bella chipped in. God bless her. Emmett visibly removed his disgust from his face and I relaxed. I was sure that Alice and Jasper were enjoying themselves.

This was really embarassing. I had just humiliated myself in front of Bella's **BIG** brother. Crap. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Why did I automatically assume that every beautiful girl I met was involved? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that-

"It's all good. Dude," Emmett said before swinging an arm around my shoulders. We all started walking again and I could hear Bella and Emmett talking as we made our way to the coffee shop/ student lounge.

"So, Bells, how did you meet these people? You were never really the social one." Was that true? She seemed just fine to me to be around.

"Well, I met Edward in Barnes and Noble yesterday, Alice is my room-mate, and I just met Jasper this morning." The look on her face said that she would wait until they were in private to elaborate.

"What's '_Barnes and Noble'_? Another bookstore?" he asked her.

"Maybe," she muttered before ducking her head down. I could have sworn that she was blushing.

"You were buying _more_ books? Jeez, where do you find all this time to read?" Where did she find the time? She blushed again before responding.

"It's not as hard as you think." What did that mean?

We were at the front of the line now and Jasper and Alice had ordered and paid for their own coffee. Bella and I were up next. Was Emmett getting anything?

"I'll take a French Vanilla Cappucino," Bella said.

"Make that two," I said as I held up two fingers. "Anything for you, Emmett?" Now that I knew his status, he was no longer a threat and, therefore, ok to be a friend.

"I'll see if there's anything I like." Bella rolled her eyes and I had a feeling that there was some hidden meaning behind what he had just said.

"Here's your change, Sir," the nice cashier said as she handed me my change. I looked at her name-tag.

"Thank you, Hana-Belle," I said. That was an unusual name.

"You're welcome, Sir. Have a great day." With that, I moved to get Bella's and my coffee.

We took our coffee and made our way to the table Alice and Jasper had selected for us. We took our seats, me sitting beside Bella with Emmett on her other side. Why they had chosen a circle table, I had no clue.

"Emmett, how did you get down here so quickly? Not that I'm not grateful, but I still want to know." Bella said this then took a sip of her cappucino.

"Well, the house sold the day before you left but I had to stay behind and sign all of the papers. I packed up the rest of my stuff, had all of the rest of the stuff FedEx'd so it'll be here within the week, grabbed my bike, and caught the Red Eye last night. I stayed in a hotel ovenight and drove over here when I woke up. I probably would have been here sooner but, I stopped at McDonald's. And you know how I get when we go there to eat." I saw the smile spread across both of their faces and knew that there was a story there somewhere. _**(Should I include it in this story, write a one-shot, or just forget about it altogether? Vote on my profile or leave your response in a review.)**_

"That's really cool, But where are you going to stay until the stuff gets here? And until you find a house?" These were both good questions and I had to admit that I was curious myself. Where was her bear of a brother was going to be staying for the next week or so? Maybe...

"Hey, Emmett," I said. He looked over at me, as if only now remembering that we were all there. "Why don't you stay with Jasper and me until you find a place? The adminstrators don't have to know as long as you keep a low profile."

"Sweet. Thanks, Dude." He turned to Jasper. "You don't mind, do you, Jazz?" Oh, we were going to get along swimmingly.

"I don't mind. Just don't call me 'Jazz' ever again." I could tell from the daggers he was sending Emmett that he really despised being called by a name he only let my sister call him by a stranger.

"Sure, sure," he started. I heard Bella laugh at that and knew that there had to be a reason why. "So, Bells, how are you liking Tennessee so far?" I was also curious to know the answer to this question. I felt her shrug beside me and wanted to put my arm around her. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to.

"I guess it's ok. I've only seen one other place than the campus and the airport but I guess I'm liking it ok." Why did she have to speak in such brief intervals? I wanted to hear her voice always.

"Well, I figured that you might be a little home-sick so, I brought you something." Emmett leaned closer to Alice as I heard the bell from the door open behind us. I didn't even think to look behind me.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. He put his hand in the air and waved to someone behind Bella and myself.

"Over here, guys." What was going on? Who was he talking to? I felt a presence behind me and Bella and then I saw a pair of hands cover Bella's eyes from behind. I saw the pink nail polish and knew that it was ok. She probably knew Bella. I heard Bella gasp as she put her own hands over those covering her face.

"It can't be," I heard her whisper before pulling the hands from her face, standing up, and turning around all in one movement. "Angela!" She pulled Angela into a hug and then seemed to notice the boy standing beside her friend. "Ben!" she exclaimed before pulling him into a hug, too. So this was the girl that had saved my Bella from that vile Mike. Wait - since when was she mine? I had to stop doing that.

"It's so good to see you, Bella," Angela said as she was pulled into another hug from Bella. They were all laughing and I could only imagine the joy she was feeling right now.

"I can't beleve that you guys are here." She paused for a moment. "Wait, why are you guys here?" Jasper had gone to get two more chairs and Emmett scooted closer to Alice while Bella moved her chair closer to mine. It was torture to have her that close and not be able to touch her. I could smell her strawberry shampoo ever better now. It was such a sweet, toxic scent.

"Well, I never told you this but I got into MTSU earlier this year. I found out that you were going and decided to go. I had to keep it a surprise though. And then Emmett called me this morning, telling me that he had left earlier than expected. He asked if I wouldn't mind meeting him this morning. I saw you guys at Orientation this morning but he made me promise to keep my mouth shut." She shot a look his way and I had to repress a chuckle. Bella's friends were funny.

"Well, that explains you, but what about Ben?"

"Oh, he got in, too but didn't tell me until the end of school last year, the sneaky little bugger," she paused and nudged his shoulder."So we met Emmett this morning right before Orientation and he told us that he was going to look for you. Wait - what dorm are you in?" _**(I don't know that names of the dorms 'cuz I've only been to MTSU once. I'm basing all of my college info off of the one school I want to go to and went on a tour on there.)**_

"I'm in Greene, Alice is my room-mate,"Bella said.

"Me, too!" Angela exclaimed. "What floor?"

"Three. What about you?" This was funny. It was like watching my own private teenage reality show. Only without the boring, repetitive drama of stupid California, spoiled brats.

"I'm on three, too! Room 317. You?" My head kept going back and forth, like a tennis match. I imagine everyone else was doing the same.

"I'm in 318! You're right across the hall from me!"

"Oh My Gosh! That's so cool!' All heads turned to Alice. "What?" she asked innocently," that just means I have another shopping buddy." We all laughed. Alice - got to love her. _**(I wanted to stop it here just because of the last line but I also wanted it to be longer. My chapters are usually way longer than this in my other 7 stories. So I went with door number 2)**_

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun and all, but I kind of need to go look for a place to live," Emmett said as he stood. For some reason, we all stood with him. He looked at all of our faces. "What?"

"Why don't we come with you?" I heard Bella ask.

"Bells, you don't have to. Why do you spend time with your friends?" He was acting like a father to her as well.

"That's a great idea!" Again, all heads turned to Alice. "Why don't we all go with Emmett? That way, we'll all know where he lives, how to get there, and help him choose the best house. Does everyone agree?" She looked around at all of our nodding heads. As if anyone would ever go against Alice.

"Sure, why not? I could probably use the company, anyways." Emmett pushed up his chair, the rest of us doing the same and grabbing our coffee as we left. We made our way to the parking lot when I realized that we hadn't sorted out the seating arrangements at all. Who was riding with whom?

"Um, Alice? How are we doing the whole carpool thing?" Bella and I had a lot in common. We both thought the same way. _**(For those who may not know what 'carpooling' is, it's where a few people (family, friends, co-workers) all ride together in the same vehicle to save on gas and time)**_

"Well, I was going to give Jasper a ride in my car, and maybe Emmett could join us if he wanted. Then, I was thinking that Ben, Angela, and you could all ride with Edward. What do you think?" We nodded our heads. That little pixie thought of everything.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett said in his booming voice. "Which car is your's, Alice?" My sister pointed in the direction of her car.

"The yellow one over there." Emmett's jaw dropped to the ground. And another bites the dust. Everytime a guy saw my sister's car, they all had the same reaction. Emmett must be into cars. Maybe he and Jasper's sister would get along.

"That's your car?" he asked in a small voice. That was a big change from the voice I had just become accustomed to.

"Yep! My mom and dad got it for me for graduation. But if I get any grade below a B, I have to give it back and ride with Edward until my grades come up." She pouted her lip at the thought of having to be chauffeured around by me again. I shuddered at the thought of weekend shopping sprees so I helped her out with her homework when she needed it.

"Sweet!" Emmett was quickly becoming one of my favourite people. "Wait - riddle me this, Alice. Is it pronounced _'porsch'_ or _'porsch-uh'_?" Emmett - what a ditz. _**(Sorry, I had to do it! I plead the 5th)**_

"Shouldn't we get going?" I chimed in. If we were going house hunting, we needed to get a move on. Who knew how many Freshmen were looking to for a place off campus? _** (I wanted to stop it here because I thought it was a good stopping place but, I figured you guys would want more. Don't you love me? *pouts* Don't you?)**_

"Yep. Let get going." Jasper - he speaks at last. He was hard to talk to unless he knew you. So, it was no surprise that he had chosen to keep quiet until now. With his words, we all set off to our vehicles. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went to her Porsche while Bella, Angela, Ben, and I went to my Volvo.

"So, who wants shotgun?" I asked, hoping Bella would speak up. _**(Another explanation-'shotgun' is the front passenger seat. Sorry, unfortunately, I **_**am**_** from Tennessee so I'll probably be putting a lot of weird things in this story. You have to think, though. Emmett's originally from Tennessee and everyone else has lived there for a long time)**_

"Me!" she said as she raced Angela to the door. Yes! She won the non-existent race.

"Oh, well, at least I have Ben." Angela was also quickly becoming one of my favourite people.

"Hey, Eddie!" And here I thought I was really begining to like Emmett. I held back the eye-rolling and exasperated sigh before turning around.

"What's up, Emmett?" I had pulled my keys from my pocket and was opening my door as everyone else got in.

"I was just wondering - which dorm is your's?" That was a reasonable question. I was now between my door and my seat. I pushed my door open a bit more so I was facing in the right direction.

"It's the one right over there, beside the gazebo. It's Lutz hall, if you're wondering." I pointed just to make sure he knew where I was directing my attention. He nodded his head so I was sure he understood before he gave the customary guy nod and ran back over to my sister's porsche.

I got in and slid the key into the ignition as my sister pulled out of park. I moved my hand to the gear-shift in the floor and 'accidentially' brushed my hand against Bella's as she was buckling her seatbelt. I guess I may need to do the same. I buckled my own seatbelt just before I pulled out behind my sister _**(I know how wrong that sounds but it's the shortest way to word what I was saying)**_

"So, Alice knows where there are some houses for rent? Or for sale?" Bella asked. I could see the joy of having a member of her family here on her face. I barely resisted the urge to reach over and tounch her beaming face.

"I'm guessing she does. She plans on going into some sort of designing or something like that so she's always on the look-out for new places. Just be careful not to let her near any clothing or anything else that's important in any way." Alice loved any type of fashion, be it clothing or interior. I just hoped that Bella had some sort of resistance against Alice. If not, Emmett might start seeing a different side to her than he was used to. Alice tended to be that way but you couldn't help but love her.

"That's good. At least she'll know what she's doing. Do you have any idea of where she may be taking us?" I turned to watch the road after I saw Angela staring at us intently while Ben was staring out the window absentmindly. At we had some bit of privacy. I wish we could talk in quiet.

""She's been keeping her eye on some smaller houses lately; she wants to be versatile in her abilities as a designer so she says that she needs to see all of the options. If I'm right, she might be leading us to this kind of small place that she's had her eye on for some time now." She nodded before turning to stare out the window.

About ten minutes later, we pulled up to the house I had suspected Alice of thinking about. It was a two story brick house with a carport off to the side and a big garage** (the kind mechanics work in)** in the back yard. I had a feeling that Emmett was going to like this place. I had personally never been inside but Alice had been inside a few times. She had a few friends in the Real Estate business that could pull a few strings.

I pulled up behind Alice as Jasper, Emmett, and she poured out of her little car. I put my Volvo in park just before we all did the same. As Angela was getting out, Ben raced around to the other side of the car to help her. I had intended to do the same for Bella but she was already shutting the door before I could get to her. We all walked over to the other three, Ben and Angela hand in hand while Bella and I just walked side by side - less than six inches apart.

"So, let's take a tour, shall we?" Alice said this as she pulled a key out of her pocket, dangling it in the air. Where had she gotten that from? We all nodded as whe follwed her up the steps to and stood on the deck. She put the key in, turned it, and opened the door so we could all get a glimpse as we stepped inside.

_**Additional Author's Note: Sorry, I tend to have really long Author's Notes but I usually have a lot to say and I wouldn't write it if I didn't think you needed or wanted to know. Did anyone get where I got the name for the dorms? The name 'Hana-Belle' is what I call my best friend. I know it's spelled funny but I tend to spell things a bit differently. Her real name (excluding her first and last) is Hannah Renee Isabelle! And to top it all off, her boyfriend's middle name is Edward! How lucky is she? If you're reading this, Hana-Belle, I loves ya and thanks for your suggestions! Only one semester left - you know what I mean! Did anybody like this chapter at all? I hope so because it set up a lot of stuff for the rest of the story. If you weren't really paying attention, go back and re-read it. Then, review! If you haven't reviewed for any of the other chapters, go back and do it! I'm sorry but I'm desperate. Can we shoot to make my total for this chapter about 3 to 5? That's only asking for a few more and I would very much like to know if I should continue with this story or not. P-p-p-p-p-w-w-w-wweeeeeeezzz?**_


	8. Sorry for the Wait!

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay on the next chapter but I've been really busy lately with all of this school stuff. I had to make sure that I passed the first semester of my Senior year if I want to **GRADUATE** on May 22! I promise to have the next chapter up on **FOUR DAYS** at the latest! I'm working on it but I only have time to do so late at night and I _do_ actually have to get soem sleep so I can **GRADUATE** with my friends in a little less than four months! I think that you will all like the next chapter and I apologize for the delay once again.

I had semester exams the week before break and while I was on break, I was either asleep or at work. I didn't have that much time to myself. Plus, I _do_ actually like to read fanfiction. I have discovered some great stories and have tried to read the chapters that are posted so that I can read the updates...

Just to prove it to you (and to give you something to read in the mean time...) I will post a few titles of some of the stories right now...

_Skin Deep_ by _Isabel039_  
_Total Eclipse_ co-written by _ashel-13 & HaydenMCullen  
A Child of the Night_ by _l'eure bleue  
Arrogance_ co-written by _ashel-13 & HaydenMCullen  
Creature of Habit _by_ edwardzukorocks  
Emmett's Little Sister_ by _laibballfan  
Foreign Exchange Hottie _by_ SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow_  
_Imaginationland _by _Daddy's Little Cannibal  
In My Hands _by_ Queeenbeth2  
Stranger _by_ mistresselektra_  
_Stitches and Scars_ by_ BITTENEV  
Stop, Drop, and Roll_ by _Bronzhairedgirl620  
Up to Speed _by _ericastwilight  
You Grew Up in the 90's If _by_ Soul of Aspen_

Ok, these are just a few and they are all on my faves stories list so check them out if you want some good stories to read inbetween updates from me and your other fave authors! I love you guys!

Oh, and to those mentioned above, don't you just love free advertising?! You're Welcome!

If you weren't mentioned above and I have read your stories or they are on my faves lists, it just means that these are ones I've read recently with the very little spare time I've had between school, work, and sleep. Plus, I've been filling out college and scholarship applications! Phew! Don't wait until the last minute to do all of this stuff you guys - trust me!

~Melissa~

P.S. I love you guys!

Edit- I know that I said that I would update ina few days but I absolutely promise to update **tomorrow**! I am so sorry but I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Just a few paragraphs and a bit of editing... Please don't hate me!


	9. Chptr 7: Sardine in a Can

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but I had no internet! Don't blame me! Did everyone have a good Christmas? Happy late, late New Year!! If you want to know about what happened when we played 'Dirty Santa' at my grandma's house, just pm me and I'll be happy to tell you. Anyways, how did you guys like the last chapter? It was the first full chapter in Edward's pov. I hope you liked it, this one switches back to Bella. Anyways, on with the story.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human.**

**Sardine in a Can**

The inside of the house was amazing. I had a feeling that Alice had gotten the key from her friend Rosalie that she was telling me about last night. She was a real estate agent and, from what I could tell, she was very attractive. Edward was one lucky little bugger. We were all standing around in the living room, looking around like idiots. The first floor was amazing and had all of the basic things a first floor contained; kitchen, living room, coat closet, everything. The stair case was off to one side and I had a feeling that it led to the bedrooms. _**(Just kind of picture a smaller version of the inside of the Cullens' house from the book, only with a few minor changes...)**_

"Whoa," I said. I heard a chuckle from behind me and couldn't help but recognize the velvety texture of it. I resisted the urge to turn around and smack him, knowing full well that he would be smirking the whole time.

"I think that says it, Bells," Emmett piped up. Alice was standing beside me with Jasper beside her. Emmett was on my other side, while Edward was just making his way to stand beside him. Alice was practically jumping in her spot and I had a feeling that she was ready to show us the rest of the place. It may have seemed really small from the outside but the inside was very contradictory.

"Guys, are you ready to see the rest of it?" Alice chimed in with her soprano voice. We all murmured that we were and I could tell that she was holding in a squeal. Thank goodness for that. We followed her through the living room and to the left which led us to the kitchen. It was spacious and I had to admit that if I came over often, I would love to be stuck there for hours. _**(Get ready for the description of my dream kitchen. Trust me, it sounds better in my head)**_ There were two ovens in the wall, one over the other, an island in the middle, a smooth-top stove on one side with plenty of counter space, and all in stainless steel or marble. The microwave was installed overhead and I had a feeling that it would be getting quite the workout from Emmett. He wasn't really known for his culinary skills but could make a mean omelet when he put some effort into it.

We walked around a bit more for a while with Alice leading the way and Emmett didn't look like he objected to the place too much. It was just the right size for him. We could all come and visit and not be crammed together in just a room or two. We made our way upstairs to see the bedrooms with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper in front, Angela and Ben following close behind them, leaving me trailing behind with Edward a step or two behind me. As luck would have it, I somehow managed to trip on a step in the middle of the staircase. I braced myself for the fall, the impact, but I was caught from behind. I opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them in the first place, to find myself in Edward's arms again.

He was a two steps below where I had just been standing, facing the railing, with his arms straight out in front of him. Of course, he had that sexy - did I just say that?- crooked smirk on his gorgeous lips. I was in his arms after falling... again.

"So, come here often?" was his brilliant response.

"Um, not really. I'm kind of new here." I figured I would play along.

"Same here. Ya know, you should really watch where you're going sometimes. I might not be there to catch you." Of course. He was dating Alice, after all. We were still in the same position and I didn't have any complaints but I didn't want to tick off my room-mate so I stood up. That was, until, I lost my balance and fell backwards again. Right into his soft arms.

"Sorry," I mumbled. That stupid smirk came back...

"It's ok. I don't really mind it." Did he really say what I thought he said?

"Hey! Get your lazy butts up here before we have to come get you ourselves!" You had to love Alice.

"Maybe we should get going..." I muttered. Edward nodded his head in agreement before setting me on my feet. He left a hand on the small of my back to make sure that I had my balance. We walked up the stairs and made our way around as we started looking for the rest of our group. Eventually, we figured out that there were three rooms and an attic. There was also another bathroom up here in additon to the small one on the first floor. After giving up on finding the rest of our friends, we made our way back downstairs to find them all congregating in the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long? You weren't putting the moves on my little sister, were you, Masen?" Emmett McCarty - ever the subtle one.

"Uh... No. We... we were just..." Edward started.

" We got lost and spent the last five minutes looking for your sorry butts." I didn't miss the thankful glance that Edward threw my way. Emmett shut up after I butted in and, for that, I was grateful.

"Well, I have a game that we can play that will keep anyone from getting lost anymore. That is, if, Emmett is going to be living here?" Alice asked. He nodded and a huge smile broke on her pixie-like face. Uh-oh. "Well, how many of you have ever played 'Sardine in a Can'?" We all had the same look on our faces as she stared at us all. Played what? "Oh, come on, people! Have any of you ever _heard_ of the game before?"

We all shook our heads.

"Alice, why don't you just tell us what the game is?" Edward asked. Alice rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's statement.

"Alright. It's kind of a reverse hide-and-seek game. One person goes and hides while the other people try to find them. Honestly, have any of you ever watched the special features on the DVD of 'Pride and Prejudice' before?" She still couldn't get over that. I had to hide a few chuckles and I couldn't help but notice that everyone else seemed to be doing the same.

"Ok, I'm in!" Emmett shouted. Of course. "Who's hiding first?" We all looked around before Alice pointed a little finger at Angela. Poor girl. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't want to play that badly. Then, Alice moved her finger to Ben who was standing right beside her.

"Both of you. That way, we won't have any cheating going on. Got it?" We all nodded like the whipped little soldiers we were. Nobody wanted to suffer the wrath of Alice Brandon. Somehow, she got all of us, aside from Ben and Angela, outside while they went to hide. We waited for a good five minutes beofre Alice told us that we could 'begin'.

Emmett took off on his own while Alice grabbed Jasper, leaving me with Edward. Lovely. Emmett ran inside with a huge grin on his face, Alice and Jasper following behind him. Alice had grabbed onto Jasper's arm and pulled him inside. She was practically squealing with delight while Jasper had a mixed look of excitement a bit of fear on his face. Odd. Edward and I just dragged our feet, neither of us really wanting to do this. But, then again, who could deny Alice anything?

We made our way inside to see Alice and Jasper creeping up the stairs while I could hear Emmett in the kitchen. Edward started toward the living room and I followed. He started poking around and I copied him. After a few minutes, we heard "Found 'em!" from upstairs and couldn't help but notice that it was Emmett that had yelled. I guessed that that meant he would be the next one to hide. We all met up in front of the door and Alice comfirmed what I thought. We all headed outside again while we waited for Emmett to hide. That wasn't going to be too easy for someone of his size.

We waited another five minutes before heading inside. I didn't feel like going through the whole awkward silence thing with Edward again so I took off on my own. Alice and Jasper had paired up, so had Angela and Ben, leaving Edward alone. Poor little bugger.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going but when I got upstairs, I heard soft giggling coming from one of the bedrooms. _That's weird. I could have sworn that I had last seen Ben and Angela downstairs._ Like the idiot that I was, I crept up to the door. It wasn't shut, just pushed to, and softly pushed it open. What I saw was a bit surprising.

Alice and Jasper were laying on the floor, rolling around in one another's arms, their lips glued to the other's face. Jasper's shirt was unbuttoned with Alice's hands running along his very chiseled abs. Wait. What?

"Alice! What are you doing?" I closed the door behind me. "What will Edward do when he finds out?" I don't think that any guy would like it too much if he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with a friend of his. I thought that Alice had said that she loved Edward. The look on Alice and Jasper's faces were not what I had expected. Well, maybe Jasper's - his look of terror was exactly what I thought it would be. Alice, however, just had the look like she had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh, Bella. Please. Don't be such a drama queen. What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him." Why would she say that? Had she and Jasper been doing this behind his back for a while?

"What do you mean 'What Edward doesn't know won't hurt him'? Don't you think that he deserves to know?" How could she handle this so lightly?

"Well, if you were fooling around with Emmett's best friend, do you think that you would tell him?" By this time, Jasper had buttoned his shirt and was trying to make himself presentable. Wait. Why did she ask... Oh. I get it now. How could have been so stupid?!

"Um, I don't think so..."

"Just... Don't tell Edward, please?" Jasper asked this with a look of serious concern on his face. I nodded. I don't think I would want someone telling Emmett about me if I was fooling around with Jake. Wait - if they're siblings, how come they have different last names? Why don't they look at like? They don't have any of the same characteristics. Maybe they're fraternal twins?

I left and kind of wandered around a bit. I don't really know how I ended up in the attic, I didn't even know there was an attic, but I was the one lucky enough to find Emmett. He was hiding in the corner. Whatever - my brother is weird.

Everyone left me to hide and I had to think fast. It seems like it takes a lot longer when you're the one waiting to find somebody. If you're the one hiding, it seems like 2 minutes rather than 5. _Where to hide? Where to hide? _was the only thought running through my head. I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. I settled on the pantry closet and couldn't decide to hope for someone to find me quickly or to wait a bit...

I kind of lost track of time but I had to have been in there for at least ten minutes before someone opened the door. I couldn't decide to be releived or sad. However, when I saw who had opened the door, I settled on relieved. At least the first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes and a mess of bronze hair. He smiled and helped me out of my sitting position on the floor before pulling me out into the kitchen. There wasn't anyone else in there I was starting to wonder why he hadn't called out to tell that I had been found. His hand found mine and I started to walk around him.

"Come on. Let's go let everyone know that I've been found." When I was pulled back by him not moving, I turned around and was met with those gorgeous emerald orbs. I was lost. He slowly pulled me closer to him. Was this really what I wanted? Yes. Was there a chance of us being caught? Yes. He and Alice weren't dating but that didn't mean that he didn't have a girlfriend. But if he did, would he really be trying to kiss me? I didn't know but, at the time, I didn't really care. I leaned my head up to his and saw him close his eyes a second before I closed my own. I felt his breath on my face.

**EPOV**

Bella had hardly talked to me since we had gotten to the house. When we were on the stairs, I could think of anything to say so I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. I'm such a dork. When we got lost together, I had wanted to kiss her so badly. Then, Emmett had said that about putting the moves on his sister and I had nothing to say. Bella saved me and all I could do was throw her a grateful glance.

When we started playing the game, we got paired together by default but I couldn't find anything to break the awkward silence with. What was wrong with me? Throughout the game, I had wanted to find her and stay with her. Now, she was hiding and maybe I would get my chance.

I spent a good ten munutes looking for her before finding her in the pantry in a corner of the kitchen. She was sitting on the floor, Indian style, staring into space. She looked so beautiful in that moment that I didn't want to disturb her. Then, she looked at me and I smiled at her before helping her up and into the kitchen. This was my chance. I found her hand with my own before she started to walk towards the living room.

"Come on. Let's go let eveyone know that I've been found."

I didn't move and she turned back to face me. I slowly pulled her back to face me. I had wanted this ever since I had first seen her picture on Carlisle's laptop. Now, maybe it would finally happen. I could see that the gears were turning behind those beautiful chocolate brown eyes before she leaned her head up to mine. Did she want this as much as I did? I closed my eyes and felt her breath on my face.

**BPOV**

His lips met mine and I almost melted to him. I wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment with him forever. I moved my hands to his neck and he moved his to my hair. Our lips moved together in-sync with one another and I had to surpress a moan or two. Eventually, we had to pull away from one another to breathe but his lips never completely left my skin. He moved down my jaw to my neck, where he sucked and kissed, making me practically collapse against him. I could honestly say that that was a first. No boy had ever made me weak in the knees before.

"Maybe we should move this into the pantry," he suggested. I was glad that at least one of us was able to form a coherent thought. I barely nodded before he pulled me into my previous hiding spot. I was glad that I wasn't alone this time.

We closed the door behind us and I don't know what came over me but I practically slammed him up against the wall. It was a good thing that there wasn't anything in the pantry or we would have been making a lot of noise. When I had him pressed against the wall, I attacked his lips with my own, not letting him pull away. He didn't seem to want to pull away and, for that, I was glad. I thought that I would be a bit bolder so I licked his lips, asking for entrance. I got my answer when he opened his lips to meet my tongue with his own.

I couldn't hold back my moan this time. Less than a second after the noise escaped my lips, Edward responded with a moan of his own. We had to pull back a few minutes later to breathe but his lips stayed somewhere on my skin. I had to do something to stop the trembling of my hands so I went to unbutton his shirt - he didn't object. I got the first two or three undone before he attacked my lips and I lost my train of thought. We were like this for a few more minutes before we slid down to the floor, wrapped up in one another's arms, still kissing more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone before.

That was when I heard what I thought was a giggle from outside the door. Edward must have heard it too because he stopped his hand from continuing its way up underneath my shirt and sat up. I mimiced him before seeing a shadow through the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Oh, Emmett," we heard. I knew that voice.

"Oh, crap!" I whisper yelled. Edward and I stood up as quickly as we could. I tried to help him button his shirt that had somehow become completely unbuttoned.

" 'Oh, crap!' is right. What are we going to do when your brother finds us?" That was exactly what I was thinking.

At that precise moment, the door opened. I knew we were screwed. I couldn't be lucky enough to find a great guy and keep him. It didn't help matters much that Edward's shirt was still only half way buttoned. Crap.

**APOV**

None of us could find Bella anywhere. Edward seemed to be missing, too. It had been fifteen minutes and I was starting to get a little impatient. I made my to the kitchen after leaving Jasper with Emmett. That was when I heard the noises coming out of the pantry. I had barely even noticed it earlier. I had a feeling of what was going on. I crept over the the door and heard a moan escape my brother's lips. Way to go Edward! It was about time hs got back in the game. Especially after what happened two years ago...

I thought of Edward and Bella together and giggled. I was going to try and get them together anyways but they had just taken out all of the hassle. I got up to go get Emmett. I wonder what he would have to say about this. Oh, yes. Emmett wasn't going to be too happy.

"Oh, Emmett," I said in a singsong voice. I went back upstairs to find Jasper standing in the hall and Emmett nowhere to be found. I disregarded the confused look on his face and grabbed his hand. I pulled him downstairs and whispered in his ear what I had heard. I didn't miss the smile that flashed across his face. He opened the door and I saw Edward with his shirt only half buttoned and Bella's hair was a mess. The lip gloss she had been wearing was smeared over both of their faces. I had to hold back my laughter at the sight of them.

Jasper reached in and grabbed Bella's hand pulled her out into the kitchen. Then, he turned around and did the same to Edward. They both had the look of pure terror on their faces. It was a quite comical situation.

"You guys aren't going to tell Emmett, are you?" Bella asked. Before I could answer, Jasper cut in.

"No. You just better be glad that Alice owed you one." I didn't miss the look of relief that washed over both of their faces.

Just then, the last three of our posse walked in. They were all out of the loop and I had a feeling that we girls were going to be having a slumber party tonight. Oh, yes, tonight was going to be fun.

_**Additional Author's Note: It was kind of late when I wrote ove half of this and I'm sure that I'm going to suffer for it. I know that it may have seemed al little past-paced for Bella and Edward but they've liked each other ever since they first saw each other (Bella in her dream and Edward on Carlisle's laptop) so I thought I should just go with it. I was going to have it be a daydream for Bella since she was stuck in that pantry for so long but I don't want to die! I figured that you had gone long enough without an update. For anyone who would like to know, I got into Union University! It's my top choice school and I got my letter on Wednesday! I was so happy that I was texting everybody that knew that I had applied! I still can't believe it.. I'll keep it short - Review, please! And make me feel even better! Ya know ya wanna...**_


	10. Chptr 8: Cell Phones, Conversations, & R

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but I was sick and I had to finish high school and I just started at MTSU on the 31st of August. Remember Bella's room number? Well, turns out when I picked it, I was kind of foreshadowing my own life cuz that's my room number! LoL :) How weird is that? Anyways, did you guys like the last chapter? Good. Anyways, I'm going to do something that I have never done before and dedicate this chapter to someone! This chapter goes out to **__Dreamngo4it9 __**for leaving the longest review I have ever gotten on any of my eight stories! Thanks! This chapter kinda sucks and moves slowly but it gives out a lot of information. That includes... Wait - wouldn't you like to know?! Ha! I guess you'll just have to read to find out and just know that if you don't pay attention in this chapter, you just might miss something important! Also, I went back and re-read some of my favourite stories so I could catch up since I haven't been on here in forever and I just have to say that **__EZRocksAngel__** does, in fact, ROCK! Chapter twenty of her awesome story, 'Creature of Habit' has one of the best scenes ever at the end! I won't tell what it is cuz I don't wanna ruin it but go check it out! Don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom, I know it's long but it's important!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All are human**

**Cell Phones, Conversations, & Revelations**

We all left the house that was now going to belong to Emmett (when he signed all of the papers and moved in) about a half an hour later. Everyone rode back the same way we had gotten there but, now, there was an awkward silence between Edward and myself. I just looked out the window, listening to music while Edward kept his eyes on the road. Angela and Ben were very quiet in the back seat and I didn't really have the heart or mind capacity to start a conversation with either of them. My mind was reeling about what had happened in the house earlier...

We arrived at the campus and Edward and Alice drove to where they had been previously parked. We all got out of the cars and 'huddled up' together. Angela and Ben were talking together, no doubt about their plans for this year, and Edward was paying excessive attention to the driver's side of his Volvo. I turned to see that Alice and Emmett were deep in conversation. Uh-oh. That couldn't be good. Emmett kept looking in my direction and Alice had a wicked grin on her face. Yep - definitely not a good sign.

Before I could go over and attempt to stop whatever it was that they were plotting, a red BMW convertible pulled into the empty spot beside Alice's car. That made her stop talking with Emmett and turn to face the blonde that was in the front seat. The blonde put the roof up and got out of the car before setting the alarm. Alice ran to meet her and they were both squealing as they hugged one another. When they pulled away from one another, we were all met with the face (and body) of a supermodel.

I turned to my brother and saw that he was in a daze. Could it be, perhaps, that his dream girl was standing right in front of us?

**Emmett POV**

Uh.......... Hum-a-na, hum-a-na, hum-a-na...... Wait. What's my name?

**BPOV**

Alice pulled the blonde towards us and I finally figured out who it was. Before I could say anything, Alice beat me to it.

"Emmett, Bella, this is Rosalie. Rose, this is Bella, my roommate, and Emmett, her brother. These are Bella's friends, Angela and Ben." All four of us nodded when she addressed us and Rosalie smiled at each of us. I could tell that she was going to be easy to get along with.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you. As Alice mentioned, I'm Rosalie, but you guys can call me Rose for short." She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Emmett. He was the same way. Creepy.

"Ok, now that introductions are over, how about we get things rolling? Rose, you can go ahead and take the Phillips estate off of the market because Emmett's ready to buy." Alice seemed to be the designated speaker of our group.

"Really? That's great. It's only been on the market a few weeks. Have you seen the house?" She directed the last part to Emmett himself. We all turned to look at him even though we all knew the response.

"Uh..."

"Yes, we just came from there. We've only been back for maybe five minutes," I said. I had to save my brother.

"Oh, ok. When do you want to sign the paperwork? The office isn't open 'til Monday so that's the earliest we could do it." Emmett smiled at her choice of words. I just rolled my eyes. That was such a typical guy (and Emmett) thing to do. It took him a minute but soon he was able to respond with a nod. By that time, I hadn't even noticed that Edward had moved behind me. No, I didn't notice until I heard him chuckle... again. My brother and I seemed to be very amusing.

"Well, now that that's settled, on with the festivities!" What was Alice talking about? We all looked at her like the odd bird she was and she ignored us.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Edward asked. I loved the velvety texture of his voice. Plus, we seemed to think the same way at times. That was a good sign.

"Well, we girls are going to have a slumber party! That means that you boys have to find something else to do for the night because we are all going to be busy. **(A/N: At this point, Ben and Angela are the only ppl that are officially, publicly dating so everyone else is just kinda... there for the time being)** Got it?" She gave pretty much everyone there a death glare. We all nodded our heads in unison and then Rose asked where said slumber party was going to take place. Alice seemed to have an answer for that, too. "Simple - Bella's and my dorm-room. Anymore questions?" She looked around at all of us and our faces before saying, "Good."

With that, I went to give Emmett a hug before turning to give one to Ben and, inevitably, Jasper one, too. Well, wouldn't it have just been mean to have poor Edward so left out? I didn't want to be rude so I did what any good person would do. I walked over to him and chanced a glance at those emerald orbs before pulling him into an awkward hug. Luckily, a few seconds later, he returned the gesture. I don't think that either of us wanted to let go but we had to. At the last minute, I felt Edward slip his hand ever-so-slightly into the top of my pocket. What was that about? I didn't know but I turned to see a smug smirk appear and disappear on his face in a flash. I would so be checking my pockets later.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car just as I turned to see Rose doing the same to poor Angela. We all squeezed into the little Porsche just before Alice peeled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. I turned to see all of the guys piling into Ben's Equinox and Edward's sexy smirk had reappeared as he waved to us before ducking to get in the backseat.

Forty-five minutes later, we were on our way back to the dorms with new pajamas, pizza, chips, all kinds of candies and snacks, and in tow. I had a feeling that we would all be getting very little sleep tonight. We made our way upstairs and found that they had finally turned the air-conditioning on! It was a good feeling. Once we were settled and changed inside Alice's and my room, Rose popped in the first c.d. of many and we all attacked the pizza. **(Plz note that Bella still has her jeans on for the time being. It's important for what's about to happen)**

Five minutes later, plates were loaded down, music was playing, and make-overs were being given (mostly to me and Angela). I knew that the 'girl-talk' was on its way. So when Rose looked at Alice and she (Alice) nodded, I wasn't completely surprised.

"It's time," she said. Time for what? Girl-talk, that's what.

"So, Bella, what's the story with Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Well, that depends. What do you want to know?" I said around a bite full of mushroom pizza. **(The best pizza ever!)**

"Well, what's he like? What's his favourite colour? Where was he born? I want to know everything." I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was honestly interested in my brother. And, ya know what? I don't think that there had ever been a more perfect match.

"He loves sports, mostly football and baseball. Last time I checked, his favourite colour was red. And, he was born here in Tennessee." I wasn't about to tell her about Em's past. That was his story, not mine. "Why don't I just give you his number?" I wiped my hands free of any lingering sauce and took the Blitz that was already in front of me. I entered the number that I knew by heart and saved it to her phone. No sooner than I handed it back to her did she start texting. I had a feeling that we were only going to have her partial attention for the rest of the night. Unless, of course, Alice got a hold of the phone at some point...

Which reminded me...

I slid my hand into my pocket as I stood up. "Alice, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She didn't seem to be paying too much attention to me since she was busy trying to get Rose's phone away from her. This _was_ supposed to be a girl's night and that meant no boys allowed. Whatever.

I snuck to the bathroom down the hall and pulled my phone out. When I did so, a tiny piece of paper came with it. How did I know what was on the paper? I guess you can call it women's intuition.

_(181) 762-0913_

I studied the paper before entering the number into my phone. When I was finished with that, I hastily pushed the paper back into the small pocket on my jeans before typing '_hey_' in the message box. Then, I shoved my phone back in my pocket and practically ran back to my room.

I closed the door behind me to find that Angela was in the corner (most likely texting Ben) and Alice was still trying to get the phone from Rose. I just changed into my shorts and tank-top, grabbed my plate and took a seat next to Angela. She smiled at me just as her phone went off on the floor beside her. I was right after all. I couldn't really say much different for me seeing how as my phone went off only seconds after her's. I picked it up and read who it was from on the front before pressing the 'view now' button.

'_i was wondering what was taking u so long. Alice keeping u guys busy?'_ I smiled as I read it and hit reply.

'_not really. rite now, she's trying to obtain Rose's phone. she was txt'n' Emmett earlier and got caught. LoL'_' I smiled as I hit send but when I looked up, I was met with the face of a furious pixie.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Um," I started but my phone went off in my hand. I looked down at it and flipped it open before Alice had a chance to grab it from me.

'_LoL. nice. i wondered what he was up to... so, what r u guys doing? girl-talk?'_ I smiled to myself again. Like I was really going to tell him. Plus, Alice was kinda hovering over me so I couldn't tell him if I wanted to. I snuck a glance at her and wasn't shocked to see that she was still glaring at me.

'_LoL, wouldn't u like 2 kno? um, can u get Jasper to txt Alice or somethin' so that we can tlk? she won't quit hovering...._' I hit send just before Alice lunged for my phone. I had anticipated this and leaned my body in the other direction. Not two seconds later did the chorus of 'You Belong with Me' fill the room. I wonder who that could be...

"Hello?"....... "Jasper?"....... "No, I'm not busy, I can talk. Hold on just a second." Alice turned to face us. "Um, yeah. I have to take this but I _will_ be back. Don't think I'm just going to forget that this is supposed to be a girl's night." With that, she turned and walked out into the hall.

'_that better, Bella?_' Oh the things that boy could do to me. And that was only with his words. The things he could do with his mouth...

'_yeah. much better. thnx. so, what r u guys doing? i'm kinda bored now that we're all on our phones and i have nothing to do in b/w txts._'

'_that sucks. hold on a second._' No sooner than I read the text did my phone start vibrating more than it did when it received a text. I looked at the front and saw the name of the person that was calling.

"Hello? Edward?" There was chuckle just as I looked up to see both Rose and Angela look at me when I said his name. I turned away to look out the window just before he started talking.

"Yes, it's me, beautiful Bella." I caught my breath when he said that and heard another damn chuckle through the phone.

"So where are you guys?" I asked him.

"We're all doing different stuff. Emmett's texting Rose, Ben's doing the same with Angela, and Jasper's on the phone with Alice back in our room. I got bored so I decided to take a walk. What about you ladies?" I loved to hear his voice.

"Um, about the same here, only vice versa. I'm standing at the window, just looking outside. Aside from talking to you, I'm actually kinda bored."

"Look out your window, down by the big tree." That was random... but I did it. As soon as my eyes found the tree, I ignored it and focused on the Greek god standing next to it. I was met with a huge smile which I returned along with a small wave. I heard him chuckle through the phone and was brought of my Edward-induced daze.

"What? Find something funny down there?" I replied with a soft laugh of my own at the end.

"Nothing really. Just the effect I have on you, Love." Wait - what did he say at the end there?

"So you think it's funny that I'm entranced by you?"

"I didn't say that, you did. I just said that I found the effect I had, or should I say, have, on you amusing." He paused for a moment, allowing me to ponder what he had said. "So I put you in a trace, do I?"

I just kind of stammered on my line. What did someone say to that? It looked like I was up a creek without a paddle.

"I, uh, I just thought that I'd say something to fill the void. I'm not a big fan of awkward silence." I finished with a light chuckle which was met one of his own.

"I'm glad."

"Why's that?" We hadn't left each other's line of sight since we had first made eye contact so when I got tapped on the shoulder, I had to force myself to turn away. I didn't want to tear myself from those amazing green eyes for even the slightest second. How did he make me feel this way? "_WHAT?_" I whisper-yelled causing Angela to jump.

"What's got you so on edge, Bells?" she asked with her phone in her hand.

"Nothing. Just, um, talking," I held my phone up for her to see, "to Edward. What's up?" I pulled the phone back to my ear and could hear the breath of one amazing guy on the other end.

"Well, Alice has become a bit preoccupied with Jasper, the same with Rose and Emmett so we kinda decided to put the slumber party on hold for now, like on hiatus. Alice said we should just regroup later today since it is only six o' clock, sound good?" She had a slight smile on her lips and I began to wonder exactly what she and Ben had been talking about. I nodded with a small smile of my own and was secretly dancing on the inside. This meant I could actually go hang out with Edward rather than just talking on the phone. I turned back to the window and continued my conversation with the magnificent man outside.

"So, guess what."

"What?" he said mockingly in response, acting like a total Valley Girl. I had to stop myself from laughing in his face, so to speak.

"Well, Alice's little slumber party got put on hold until later tonight. So, I guess we can actually hang out..." I trailed off to see what his response would be.

"That's sounds good. You wanna meet me down here? We could take a walk or something." I felt my heart quicken in my chest at his words and nodded before I realized we were on the phone.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me. I'll be down there in a minute. Just let me grab my key."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute."

With that, we hung up (albeit regrettably on my end), I grabbed my key, and headed downstairs. When I walked outside, Edward was leaning against the tree like an Abercrombie and Fitch model and I had to mentally remind myself to breathe.

"Hey," he said, pulling himself into a full standing position.

"Hey," I so intelligently responded. He pulled his smooth, plump lips into one of his crooked smiles and I felt my heart flutter inside my chest.

"So, how about that walk? I could show you my room if you wanna see it."

"That sounds fine to me. Lead the way." I followed him across the quad, into Lutz Hall, and up to the third floor. "Ya know, we're both on the third floor. Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Maybe. I don't really find it weird so much as coincidence. Well, here we are." We were in front of a door that had 318 on the door. This was just too freaky.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're in 318, too?"

"Yeah. Now quit stating the obvious and follow me." He opened the door, stepping inside and pulling me in with him. There were pictures of Edward and Alice. Edward, Alice, & Jasper in graduation caps & gowns, Edward and Jasper, Alice and Edward with two gorgeous people I didn't know, Alice and Rose, and some of Edward and Alice with an adorable little boy.

"Who are these two people?" I touched the frame of the photo as I asked him. I hadn't realized he was behind me until he spoke.

"Esme and Carlisle. They're mine and Alice's adoptive parents."

"Adopted? That explains why your last names would be different. But do you or Alice have Esme and Carlisle's last name?" He shook his head as he sat on the bed I assumed was his.

"No, their last name is Cullen. Alice and I were given hyphenated last names until we hit 16. Then they let us decide if we wanted to take their last name. Alice wanted to keep hers because although Carlisle and Esme were the perfect parents, she still wanted to keep something that was from her past, her history. I wanted the Masen name to live on."

"Um, if I can ask, what happened to your parents? You don't have to answer, I'm just curious." He laid back, across the width of the bed, and I followed in his motions, my head merely inches from his. He looked into my eyes, as if searching for something before smiling, letting me know it was ok.

"Well, when I was only six months old, two days before Christmas, our house caught on fire. I was just a little baby and my parents did their best to save me. My mom got out before I did so my dad could hand me to her out the window but died from smoke inhalation a few hours later. Their bedroom was right beside the living room, where the fire started. And my dad got caught before he could get out. He was determined to save something and went back for my baby book and some photo albums that were in my room, that was room we climbed out of, and threw them out the window. Just as he had one leg out the window, a beam fell and hit him in the head. My mom and I got out to the street just as the Fire Department showed up. They were able to put out the fire in time to save my father's body but when that beam hit him, it got him good enough to push him onto the window sill and he somehow ended up puncturing a lung. Carlisle worked at the hospital where I was taken and he convinced Esme to take me in. They had just lost a child a few months prior and they knew my parents. Did I mention that my dad had Leukemia? Well, that was one reason he was so weak and fragile. I didn't have any other relatives so the adoption agency didn't really have a problem letting Carlisle and Esme take me. They told my the story of how everything happened when I was about 13. I had started asking questions and they figured it was time I knew the truth. I think you'll have to ask Alice about herself, though. I'm not too sure she would like me telling you her story." He finished with a sigh and a light smile.

"What's the smile for?" I asked.

"I'm just glad we have that out of the way. Ya know, the whole 'so where'ya from?' " thing. I think it's good that you know now what you're dealing with so it's not a shock later." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said this with a smile that I couldn't help but return. "So what about you, Miss Bella? What can you tell me about you?"

Great, now he wanted to know about me. I don't think I could talk for a long time around him, much less, form full sentences and tell him about my life.

"Um, well, Emmett's not really my brother," I blurted out. I was met with a look of pure confusion and couldn't resist laughing.

"Care to elaborate on that, Love?" I disregarded his nickname for me and decided to tell him what I meant by that.

"Well, he's my half-brother. My mom was married before she married my dad and that's why he has a different last name than I do. He's about three years older than I am and I our mom didn't want to confuse him when he was so little. She met my dad when Emmett was three and had moved to Forks from a little Town here in Tennessee. I think it was Manchester or something like that. **(Don't kill me, I had to put my little podunk hometown in here somewhere! LoL)** That's why Emmett decided to come here for college."

"I know where Manchester is. It's about thirty minutes from here. Ever hear of a music festival called 'Bonnaroo'? It's really big around here."

"Yeah, Emmett's been going since he turned 18. Anyways, another reason Emmett didn't have his last name changed was because he refused." I laughed right here, remembering the story my parents had told at almost every one of Emmett's big events. "He didn't really take to Charlie all that quickly, believe it or not. Our mom died when I was 13 of Breast cancer and then it was just us and Charlie. That is, until a few weeks ago." I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him or not. How would he feel if I just dumped all of this on him this soon? I know he just told me about his parents but could I do this?

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Bella? You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to pry." Who knew a complete stranger would be this caring about me? Well, we had just kind of attacked one another in a pantry only hours ago. Ah, memories...

"Well, my dad, Charlie, went fishing with his best friend Billy, who also happens to be Emmett's best friend's dad, so they were like a second family to all of us. From what Billy told us, Charlie got a big bite and ended up falling out of the boat but hit his head and drowned. Billy's in a wheelchair because he used to be on the police force with my dad, he actually trained him, and got shot during a hold-up one day shortly after my dad had started and had just completed his training. **(Who else has ever given a reason?)** So, he couldn't really do anything to help but call 911. Luckily, my dad was unconscious so he didn't really suffer. That's good, right?" I hadn't even realized that I was crying until Edward was wiping tears from my cheeks. I smiled, I didn't really know why. Maybe it was because I realized that I had a friend here, because was that friend understood what it was like to lose a parent, or parents in his case.

He rested his hand on my face after clearing it of the traitor tears. He stared me straight in the eyes and I was almost lost in the emerald pools. I didn't know what to do with him. He was so sweet, so smart, and so out of my league. He figured it out for me by leaning slightly forward while gauging my reaction. I guess he saw my response in my eyes because he started to lean up, pushing me on the shoulder slightly to lay back. I complied as he wrapped one hand/arm around my waist, supporting my back against the bed, and put the other on my hip. **(If you watch Glee, imagine the kiss b/w Finn & Rachel)** I closed my eyes as he got closer and our breaths mingled with one another, catching a glimpse of him doing the same. I felt him pause just as his lips were a millimeters from my own. I wanted so badly to close the distance but I wasn't sure if he wanted me. He had to be the one to make the move.

I wasn't kept waiting for too long. Less than five seconds passed, but it seemed like forever, before he finally pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was different than our last kiss. The other, while still amazing, was raw and full of lust. This one, however, was sweet, yet passionate, sinful, yet angelic. Our lips moved with one another, as if they were one unit. We only broke to breathe but still managed to be touching the other with our mouths at all times. I never wanted this to end. At some point, our lips managed to open up to one another and our tongues met, causing me to feel like every inch of my skin was on fire.

Of course, someone was bound to walk in any moment now. I was enjoying myself too much. I was beginning to wonder why we hadn't fallen off the bed yet when I realized that my head was on some pillows. We had shifted at some point - not that I was complaining. I should have known it wouldn't last as long as I wanted it to.

I heard the door slam against the wall at the same moment Edward's hand was traveling up my torso. We both jumped, resulting in us falling onto the floor.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell are you doing?!" Damn it, Emmett! I'm gonna kill you one of these days! Edward stood and helped me do so before sitting on the bed, as far away from Emmett as he could get. I looked over at the door to see everyone standing in the hall - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Angela, & Ben.

"Hey, Em!" I heard someone call down the hall somewhere. I was too busy making sure that I was halfway decent, straightening our my clothes and attempting to make my hair lay down flat. I looked over and saw Edward doing the same.

Wait a minute. I recognized that voice. It couldn't be... could it? Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, a saw one of the people I least expected to see.

"Hey, Bells!" he said just as he came into view. Not that I wasn't happy to see him but this wasn't exactly the best situation to be caught in. Everyone took was busy examining Edward and me just as he said, "Been busy having the ultimate college experience, haven't we, Bella?"

I just snorted as I stood, pulling Edward with me, and leaned against the wall, Edward doing the same. I responded just quietly enough so my friends could hear me.

"Shut it, Jake."

This sucked.

_**A/A/N: Just for future information, and since this chapter wasn't up as soon as you guys would've liked, I have seven words for you - Work + Scholarships + Applications + Deadlines+ Graduation = Senior Year. I hope that explains why my updates were so infrequent. Plus, I don't have internet at home and have to steal the wifi at work so I can't exactly update the minute I get a chapter finished. Sorry, but I do try my best. **_

_**I had to end it there cuz I couldn't think of what else I could put in this chapter w/o slowing it down. I hoped that answered a lot of your questions. Plus, you got Jacob for all of you Team Jacob ppls out there. I think that this was my longest chapter EVER! Sweet. Now - Review! **_

_**The next chptr will be dedicated to the first person to leave me a review with the quote from the movie that was in this chptr, so, if you want to have a chapter dedicated to yourself, you have to review! Extra bonus points will go to the person that can tell me what scene and who said it in both this chptr and the movie. **_

_**Also, if anyone can tell me where I got the numbers for the phone number, they will have dedication for the next two or three chapters 'cuz it took me a few minutes to have them make sense and if they can figure them all out, I will tell everyone. **_

_**One more thing, I'm doing this thing on my profile where I put my favourite quotes from stories I've read up so everyone else can read them and to show my favourite authors (and stories) some love. So, if you have a quote you would like posted, just pm me leaving the Quote (of course), the Character that said it, the Author, the Story, and the Chapter (not the actual chapter number or title, the number beside it, like this one will be posted as '10. Chptr 8: Cell Phones, Conversations, & Revelations' so you would say it was chapter 10 instead of 8, get it?) in that order, please. You can even send in quotes from movies, tv, and you & your friends. Anyways, any submissions are accepted (as long as their funny and make ppl laugh) so just send them along, you can even submit ones from my own stories if you like. I will put '**__Sumbitted by: ...__**next to your quote so you will get credit! Just make sure they're word for word. Please help me make this list longer and just to give you some examples and what I'm looking for, I'll post some after this chapter. Sound fair?**_

_**I really would like to have a few more reviews. I've read a story recently that has over 300 reviews and there are only 2 chapters! Come on guys, I'm close to begging here. Just saying that you liked it, didn't like it, want me to add something would make me happy. Tell me what you want to see in the story, that's who it's for! Add me to faves lists if you wanna - I love seeing alerts in my email from you guys! I don't know how long it'll be before I update, just know I'm busy being a college student and working on it! I love you guys! Props to to Victoria (colourguard-girl to you guys) for the ideas for Edward and Alice's backstories! W/o her, this story would still be on hold so head over and show her some love!**_

_**Boy, that was a long A/N. It has to be the longest I've ever written... Sorry for rambling! Now, go REVIEW and SUBMIT!**_


End file.
